Custom Robo: White Maelstrom
by youngmark
Summary: Naruto was sent through a portal while fighting Sasuke on the Valley of the End. Watch as he faces a mystery beyond the beliefs of the people of his new home. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Please read this!**

**What's up people? Sorry it took so long to make this one, but I have a good reason. If any of you have played a custom robo game, you know that, no matter how fun the game is, the battles are repetitive as hell. So a lot of the time was trying to not make the battles too similar.**

**I have a lot to talk about in this one, so please bear with me.**

**When this chapter appears on the site, the poll will be closed and I'll be working on the winning fic, which is the Ulquiorra one. It's funny because, when I started the poll, I wanted to close it during spring break. Talk about timing!**

**Taking that entire month to do this made me realized why people update their fics the way they do. Would you guys prefer I update like everyone else does or that I continue the way I do? I honestly won't mind if you want me to work the same way as the people who have more experience than me.**

**I also decided to show you a list of the fics I have in mind for later:**

**-The other 2 fics that were in the poll. (The poll was really to decide which fic would get _that_ specific scenario)**

**-A Naruto-ff12 crossover**

**-a Naruto-Skyrim crossover**

**-2 more Naruto stroies (one of them being a "Naruto gets banished, goes to the west and becomes emperor" scenario)**

**-A Naruto-bleach crossover**

**-A Naruto-One Piece crossover (Before getting your hopes up too high; It's a Naruto gets executed and comes back as a One piece character scenario... who the character is remains a secret)**

**and the two challenges given to me on the Harry Aizen reviews**

**somethings I'm curious about:**

**1) On 1 of the challenges, Harry has to have the abilities of Itachi, Madara, Obito, Sasuke and Kakashi. And that's only bloodline related.**

**I am asking this: Can I remove Kakashi from the list? Harry will already have the chidori so the Raikiri is kinda...Redundant i guess is the word i'm looking for, if it's even spelled right.**

**Harry will have Obito's mangekyo and I'm sure you all know it's the same as Kakashi's.**

**I don't intend on giving summons, since they're not given by blood. (for example, Sasuke having the bird summons doesn't mean Harry will have them)**

**And the Rasengan? *smirks* let's just say Kakashi's not the only way to learn it.**

**2) In the DBZ fic that was in the poll; do you want it to remain just Goku or would you prefer one of the 2 following options:**

**-Just Hatchiyack (I saw plan to eradicate the super saiyans recently)**

**or**

**-Naruto is split into 9 villains and merged back togetther (Like in tremor230's fic: the many who were one.)**

**3) Should I make a "Fic" where I put author's notes for messages and questions I have to give/ask you for when I'm working on the next fic/chapter?**

**I have been wanting to tell you all these things i wrote above, but couldn't because I had no fic to update.**

**Little quick note before the fic:**

**The prologue and part of chapter were made when I had writer's block on harry Aizen, so they may seem more fast-paced then the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Custom Robo: White Maelstrom.**

Naruto was not having a good day. He received a mission: to team up with four fellow ninja and bring the deserter and his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, back to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto was the pariah of the village while Sasuke was the last of his clan; the village hated Naruto and spoiled Sasuke rotten.

On a part of the village's country there was a place called the Valley of the End. That's where Naruto caught up to Sasuke and fought him. The fight seemed to have lasted for hours; whenever one had the upper hand, the other would suddenly catch a second wind and overpower his opponent and the cycle repeated itself.

"Let's finish this, NARUTO!" Screamed Sasuke as he prepared his strongest attack: the **Chidori** or the** thousand birds.**

"**I'll bring you back, EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK YOUR ARMS AND LEGS!"** Responded Naruto with his voice being more feral due to the Chakra from the Kyubbi sealed within him. He prepared his own strongest move: the **Rasengan** or the** Spiraling orb. **

Both shinobi charged at each other with the intent on putting an end to this fight. Both attacks clashed, causing destruction around them.

As a last resort, Sasuke sent the lightning clad fist directly on Naruto's navel, unknowingly striking the seal. Naruto mustered all of his remaining Chakra to his free fist and decked Sasuke as hard as possible. Due to exhaustion and the hardest punch he ever felt, Sasuke succumbed to unconsciousness.

Naruto, however, had another problem. The seal was reacting in a strange way.

Within his mind rested the almighty Nine-Tailed Fox. The seal was meant for Naruto to absorb its power and make it his own. But Sasuke's desperate attack caused the seal the speed up in its process.

"**What is this feeling? Oh no… the amount of power at so fast a pace is creating a rip in the time and space continuum." **Realized the mightiest of demons.

The rip absorbed Naruto. Any human would be torn apart, but the demonic power he absorbed through the seal made him a half-demon and allowed him to survive the transportation. But when he would regain consciousness, he would be in a world he never knew…

**Chapter 1: A new world and friendship.**

Naruto grumbled as he regained consciousness, he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a forest. The weird thing was that the grass felt artificial. He got up and touched the trees, only to find their made of metal.

"An artificial nature… where am I?" He wondered.

Suddenly, his brain started giving him information and memories that weren't his. Had it not been for his favorite technique, the **Shadow clone** jutsu**, **allowing him to make solid clones of himself and made him able to process memories from multiple perspectives at a time, he would be brain-dead by the amount of memories he was receiving.

It was not until a few minutes of registration that he realized the memories belonged to Kyuubi.

"So the seal made me consume it whole, both its power and knowledge. " He could not come up with anything else since the fox's knowledge already improved his intellect to narrow it down to one conclusion. The power boost wasn't as amazing as he thought… until he felt where the power was. He turned back to where he woke up and found a dark red cube. He could feel the demonic chakra oozing from it. When he was about to pick it up, he noticed something off with his hands.

"Claws…Did the absorption give me _more_ fox-like features?" He asked himself as he reached for his head and, sure enough, he felt two fox ears while he looked over his shoulder and found he had a new tail.

"Hopefully he had a way to hide them, if he ever took a human form." He said as he searched in the memories of the fox. Fortunately, he found that suppressing the amount of youki below one tail's worth, none of the features were visible or tangible. The last thing he needed was for his new life to be even worse than the previous one. He also found that he could make clothes out of youki and made an orange shirt with black pants.

He picked up the cube and put it in his pocket and, with his new sense of hearing, followed the sounds that led towards civilization.

"At least, it will be a fresh start in life." He told himself, hopeful, as kept going forward. He was far from upset with this new development; he had an opportunity to live without anyone wanting his death.

He soon found a building that reminded him of the academy. While it was nowhere near as big, it had children running around and having fun. Except a blue-haired girl, about 10 years old if he had to guess, who was being picked on by her peers. The girl seemed to have a strange aura around her and made everyone around her react negatively toward her. He saw three adults, with white coats and paper mask on their mouths, walking towards the girl. He was enraged when he saw they were trying to drag her somewhere against her will. He knew he had to step in.

The scientists thought this was an easy job: take the girl to the lab and find out why she is so different from the rest of the kids.

"We really need you to come to the lab with us." One of them said.

"I don't care! I don't even know you; I can follow someone I don't know. Stay away from me!" She yelled.

The other two grew impatient and tried to drag her to the lab.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed as tears went down her cheeks.

The scientists holding the girl then felt a foot on one shoulder each. They looked at their respective shoulder and found a blond boy looking quite angry.

"Let her go." He said.

"Don't try ordering us around, kid."

"Then, you leave me no choice."

Naruto decided to take a page from Sasuke's book and grabbed the scientists' wrists that held the girl and kicked their faces. (Think of what Sasuke did to the Demon Brothers during the Wave mission.)

The other kids around were confused. Why was this grown-up defending the weirdo? She was weird and shouldn't have friends.

"You brat." Growled one of the scientists.

"We'll settle this the right way. Get your robo prepared, kid." Another said, assuming that the boy had one. All three of the adults were surrounded with a blue aura as they took a battle stance.

Thinking the man was talking about the cube, Naruto followed the fox-like instinct and focused his mind into it.

**Robo battle**

Naruto looked at himself and saw that his body became metallic. He then felt like he was launched and dropped on the ground. He struggled to get out of his cube-shaped cage.

"Wait a minute, cube-shaped? Did I become what was in the cube?" He analyzed. It made sense; he could feel all the demonic power in his, or rather his robo's body.

"I see. So this is how the people of this dimension fight: through the robos in their cube. I'm the only one who's even trying to help her, so I can't afford to lose." He told himself.

He finally broke free of his cube and looked around. While the nature he verified looked real and was artificial, this place looked downright man-made, proving this world was a lot more advanced, technologically, than the shinobi realm. He then took a closer look at himself. His whole body was dark crimson red, like the Kyuubi's fur, his right arm was a claw that looked like it could tear anything to shreds, he wasn't sure about his left arm but he imagined it was an advanced version of the needle launcher Shizune used back in the ninja world, he looked over his shoulder and saw 9 metallic tails, waving around freely.

He stopped his investigation when his instincts told him to avoid an incoming attack; he did so by jumping to a higher platform to find out where his opponents were and saw that all three were in front of him, on other platforms. The strange thing was that, unlike him, both of their arms were in the advanced kunai launcher form.

"Maybe my right arm is close-range oriented because I'm more of a brawler than a long-range type of guy." He theorized. It was possible, if this realm used these metallic bodies to fight, then they probably do not work out like a shinobi does.

Two of them shot their left arm's projectiles at him; he jumped to another platform, ignoring the explosions caused by the attacks, and charged at the closest one of them, who shot his right arm's projectiles in his direction, making him jump to the ground floor and try to catch them off-guard by hiding behind the platforms.

One of them was foolish enough to jump on the platform Naruto was hiding behind, the hanyou jumped up to him and struck him with his claw, making his enemy fly backwards, looking quite beat up already. One of the other two launched projectiles that were positioned on his back, Naruto waited until they were close enough and jumped out of the way and the projectiles exploded.

"I don't have any explosives on my back. Wait…Maybe that's what my tails are for!" He thought. Testing his theory, he sent one of his tails to the one that shot the explosives. The target jumped away from his position; but when the tail stuck the platform, the tail broke it into tiny pieces.

"Just like how Kyuubi can destroy mountains and make tsunamis with a single tail flick." He thought. "Let's try my left arm."

He aimed his left arm at the one he struck with claw, who apparently had a hard time getting up, and what Naruto saw surprised him: his left arm shot a purple **Rasengan!** The spiraling orb struck the downed opponent and exploded upon impact, the other two were hit by the edge of the explosion. When the explosion ended, he saw that the intended target was down for the count, but also that the other two received minor damage; something Naruto noticed.

"So the attack itself is powerful; but the further my opponent is to the core of the **Rasengan,** the less they get injured. That makes sense." He thought. No attack was powerful when the blunt of it was dodged.

"What is he?"  Thought the remaining scientists, flabbergasted. "His Robo is unbelievably powerful, stealthy and he knows when to strike. No kid should have that kind of fighting prowess.

Naruto took their moment of astonishment as an opportunity to strike. He kicked the closer one in the face, making him fly back at the impact, and wrapped one of his tail around the other one's ankles and threw him to the invisible wall around the battlefield. He saw that the one he kicked was trying to get up, making Naruto charge at him and finish him off with multiple claw strikes.

"Two down, one to go." Naruto thought.

The last opponent got up and launched the explosives on his back at Naruto. Said former shinobi jumped out of the way and charged at his last target. The scientist then shot his right arm's projectiles and Naruto dodged and went behind the platform to his right. His opponent panicked and looked around, frightened at the boy's stealth.

Once he was behind his opponent, Naruto used one of his tails to trip the scientist, but kicked him upwards before he hit the ground, struck him to one of the further walls with his claw, again before he hit the ground, and finished him off with a **Rasengan**.

**Victory**

Once the blue aura dissipated from Naruto's and their bodies, the three scientists flew a few feet back, making Naruto raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"So being defeated gives mental backlash to go into unconsciousness, which means the robos must have limits to prevent killing. The people of this realm are quite intellectual." He thought.

Every kids around were shocked, this grown-up came out of nowhere, defended the freak and defeated three adults on his own.

Naruto walked up to the blue-haired girl the adults tried to take away and asked:

"Are you alright?"

The girl nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She answered, shyly.

"Excuse me." Said a voice behind Naruto, making him turn around and see a man about as old, maybe a few years younger, as the Third Hokage, along with a crimson red-haired girl and a rusty blond-haired boy. Both guys were wearing blue uniforms and the girl was wearing a yellow shirt with "Police" written on it; making Naruto understand who they were, thanks to the Uchiha clan.

"I never thought your clan would be useful for something, teme." Thought Naruto before asking the Police. "Can I help you?"

The three of them were surprised at his politeness.

"You already did, young man." The older man said. "Marcia's older brother was part of our forces and, since he disappeared, we are watching over her. We would have stepped in, but you did the job for us. What's your name?"

"My name's Naruto; it means maelstrom." He answered.

"That's a weird name." The blond boy of the group said.

"ROY! Don't be so rude to someone who stood up for someone else!" Lectured the redheaded girl.

"Sorry, captain Mira." He apologized.

"I find the name quite fitting." Laughed the older man. "A maelstrom is unpredictable. And I'm sure none of the kids expected anyone to stand up for Marcia."

"Speaking of which, why is it that all of her peers are teasing and picking on her?" Asked Naruto as the girl named Marcia seemed to cling to him, being the one who stood up for her.

"They think I'm different. That's why they call me a freak." Said Marcia.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Said Naruto. "You don't see the students tease and pick on those who have different skin color. To do this to you for this reason is completely unfair."

The Police were surprised at Naruto's logic. A thought hit Mira.

"Where are your parents, Naruto?" She asked.

"I was an orphan since the day I was born." He said. "I was told that my mother died of childbirth while my father died in a fight." That was not even a lie. He knew (thanks to Kyuubi's memories) that his mother died of childbirth and that his father died sealing said fox in him. But he doubted that the people of this realm believed in demons.

Everyone around was surprised. That's when a stray thought went through the old man's mind.

"Were you treated any differently by the others because of that?" He asked; making Mira and Roy look at him, wondering what he meant by asking that.

Naruto, however, realized that the man asked this for a theory. If this realm's Police do interrogations, then they would see that Naruto's answer was honest, maybe even sugar-coated.

"Everyone back home thought of me as whatever monster killed my parents and, since they were loved back there, took their anger on me for their deaths. Beatings, getting lit on fire, getting stabbed with knives, you name it." He said as he lifted his shirt, showing the scars.

Everyone around was horrified, at the sight and the story.

"He had it worse than me." Marcia thought sadly as she kept a tighter grip on his arm and cried on his sleeve.

"That's horrible! How could anyone do this?" Yelled Mira. "Chief, can't we do something?" She asked the old man.

"The only thing we can do is give Naruto a home, if he doesn't have one already." The Chief said.

"I don't." Naruto said.

"I have a suggestion, though I'm not sure if everyone else will agree." Roy said.

Naruto, Marcia, Mira and the Chief looked at the rusty blond boy.

"See how Marcia is clinging to Naruto? He understands what she is going through, only on a larger scale. Marcia's home is big enough for a family of four; I know that from being Sergei's partner and went to his house a couple of times, by the way. Naruto could stay with her and protect her when we can't." Roy explained.

Naruto turned his head to Marcia, who looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'd be happy to protect you from these guys." He reassured.

"Please!" She pleaded, not letting go of his arm. This was a sight that saddened Naruto.

"So hated by the others, she needs a crutch. I'll have to teach her to stand up for herself and become more independent, when she gets older." Thought Naruto. He was determined to prevent anyone from hurting Marcia.

"Well, that settles it, then." Said the Chief. "We'll supply you and Marcia with food and money for your studies. When you reach 13 years of age, you'll start taking the license test so that, when you reach 17, you'll be able to get the class A license test to join the police, if you're interested."

"And do my part for the world?" Naruto asked, rhetorically. "How could I possibly say no? Good thing I'm already 12."

"I would like to become part of the Police, too." Marcia said confidently. "My dream is to become a better commander than my brother. To do that, I have to learn what he did and then some more."

Naruto noticed the change of tone at the thought of her dream. He smirked at that.

"And I'll help you as much as I can." He encouraged her.

Marcia jumped in joy.

"Maybe we'll become partners! It would be great to become the best tag team of Robo commanders with my first friend!" She said, but stopped at what she said. "We are friends, right?"

Naruto chuckled and patted her head, making her pout.

"Of course we are, silly. What made you think otherwise?"

Marcia, once again, jumped in joy at the answer.

The Chief of Police smiled at the sight.

"He just arrived and has already made changes. This boy will go far when he gets older."

"You said you are already 12, right Naruto?" Mira asked. At his nod, she continued. "So, when is your birthday?"

"October 10th."

"That's not too far off." Roy realized. "Should we have him start the studies a little early, Chief?"

"I suppose there is no harm in that." He answered.

"How many license tests are there?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious.

"Only 4, but you can only do 1 test per year, failures included." Mira answered.

"So _that's_ why you want me to start at 13? As soon as I get out of school at 17, I can join the Police right off the bat." Naruto theorized. He imagined that, in this realm, 17 was the age to graduate from school since they wanted him to join their forces at that age.

"You are quite smart for your age, Naruto." Laughed the Chief. "You have a bright future ahead of you."

The Chief had no idea how right he was.

**That's all for this chapter, folks. I would really appreciate it if you could answer the questions at the top. Also, sorry if it's shorter than what I usually do.**


	2. Chapter 2: rise of the Maelstrom

**Kamen Rider Arashi: I love it when the Rock does that!**

**Magic IS WHAT: Don't worry, I'm not losing interest anytime soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Rise of the maelstrom.**

The four years of school were boring to Naruto, even though he was WAY more patient than before.

He stopped the scientists from taking Marcia many times, but they always kept coming back. He stopped being merciful to them the night after he saved Marcia.

**Flashback**

Marcia guided Naruto to her house.

"It's this way." She said cheerfully as she dragged him.

Once they got in her house, Naruto found it quite cozy: A living room with one couch, a kitchen on the other side of the living room; so that when you cooked, you could see the TV in the living room.

While they had dinner; Marcia told Naruto about her brother, how he was one of the top ranked in the Police and that he and Roy were a famous duo of commanders, which Naruto imagined was what people called the Robo users.

Then, nighttime came.

"Marcia, you should go to sleep. Have you looked at the time?" Said Naruto.

"Ok…" Said Marcia. Then she started dragging Naruto by the arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Aren't you coming with me?" She asked back.

Naruto was surprised at the question, but realized why she asked him that.

"You're afraid that they might come and get you in the middle of the night, right?"

Marcia nodded, frightened.

"They already tried in public, what's stopping from trying when no one will notice?" She said.

Naruto sighed but couldn't blame the girl for thinking like that.

"All right, let's go."

Marcia's bedroom was bland. She probably couldn't afford to spend anything to decorate it.

The girl kept dragging Naruto, who lied down on the bed, and wrapped her arms around him, holding on to him as if he'd disappear if she didn't.

"Poor Marcia." He thought. "No one should have to live like that."

He patted the sleeping girl's head and began sawing logs himself.

But two to three hours later, the danger sense he developed to survive in Konoha woke him up. He sat up and heard voices on the other side of the window.

"So, what's the plan? We take the girl and leave?" He heard.

"Of course we do; what else? We need to study that girl." He heard another voice say.

Naruto saw red. They really were trying to sneak in during the middle of the night. The worst part was that when he heard the word "study", he knew they were like that one elder: Danzo Shimura. That man was delusional and so were they. Well he had a surprise for them.

The invaders managed to open the window from the outside and got in the bedroom.

"There she is." One of them whispered, seeing the bump on the bed.

"Let's get her and leave." Another one whispered.

They took the cover off the bump and found… a small pile of pillows?

The lights suddenly turned on and they heard:

"Can we help you with something?"

All three of them turned around and found the girl they were looking for… and the teenager who protected her earlier.

"We'll take the girl, thank you very much. You won't defeat us this time." The last one said, making both residents realized that this group was the one Naruto defeated at the school.

"Defeat?" Chuckled Naruto. "Oh, I don't plan on being merciful, this time."

Before the scientists could understand what he meant, all three of them were on the ground receiving the biggest beating of their lives.

"Gotta love shadow clones." Thought Naruto.

Naruto could tell Marcia was looking at him with curious eyes.

"I'll tell you in the morning. For now, I have to give a call."

He used the house's phone, call the Police station (the Chief gave him the number before he left the school) and reported the situation with the scientists. Needless to say, they would be behind bars for a long while.

**Flashback end**

Ever since then, Naruto did not fight the scientists in Custom Robo matches. Instead, he would beat them up with his own physical strength, which he knew they could do nothing against. After a few attempts, they knew there was no way they could get the girl and they gave up.

He had told Marcia about the **shadow clone** technique and she was amazed that he could learn things much faster by having copies of himself read books in his stead. She wanted to learn it but Naruto told her that no matter how much he wanted to teach it to her, he would be unable to. When she asked why, he had no choice but to tell her the truth about his life and about chakra. Marcia cried on his shirt for hours that day.

He had taught her to stand up for herself. Marcia was more confident now; she didn't care what anybody, other than Naruto and the Police forces, thought of her.

When Marcia turned 13, she tried and succeeded the class D license test and Naruto was already class B. She was ecstatic and Naruto was very proud of her; even if the test was easy, she was one step closer to her dream.

When Naruto got his class A license and joined the Police at 17, the Chief wanted to be sure the scientists wouldn't try anything when Naruto graduated and had him do patrols around the school until Marcia graduated, much to their relief.

**Two weeks after Marcia's graduation and her employment in the Police forces.**

Naruto and Marcia were given a test, to fight a few members of the Police force, Mira and Roy included. Naruto had no problem with the test and Marcia also passed, thank to Naruto's training in Robo fighting.

"You two have great potential. And that is why we feel that we can trust you with this." The Chief said. Next to him were Mira, Roy and Linda, the head of the lab for the last three years. She had come to Marcia and Naruto and apologized for her employees' behavior towards the former and promised it would never happen again.

"You have proven to be quite the addition to our forces in times of emergency. Follow me, please."

Marcia and Naruto did so and ended up in a room leading to three more rooms.

"We, in the Police forces, have a special class kept in the dark. Class S. Outside then you two, everyone in this room is class S. Sergei was Class S as well. You will fight a special Robo in your respective room. Take a room and take the test." Explained the Chief, surprising Naruto and Marcia with the part about Marcia's brother.

Naruto took the middle room and went up to the computer.

**"Beginning class S exam." **The computer said.

"I'm ready, let's rock!" Naruto said as he dived.

**Robo battle**

Naruto was surprised with the Holosseum, once he got out of his cube.

"Nature…Non-artificial nature." He thought, not expecting this at all.

He then dodged a bomb from his left.

His opponent itself was surprising.

"That does not look like a normal Robo…But, then again, who am I to talk?"

The strange Robo charged at Naruto, who met it halfway and struck it with his claw.

"Ok, it was a bit careless there, but I doubt it will make the same mistake twice." He thought.

The Robo got up and shot its pods at him, then went to the side and shot its gun.

Naruto jumped over the pods and aerial jumped to the side to avoid the green bullets. He then shot a **Rasengan** at his opponent. It dodged the attack, but the explosion sent it towards Naruto, who used the opportunity to send multiple claw strikes to the weirdly designed Robo. When it got up, the Robo was about to take cover behind a tree trunk, but Naruto had sent one of his tails to destroy it. Said tail then grabbed the Robo's neck and slammed its head on the ground, before striking it with the other tails to finish off the fight.

**Victory**

"What was that Robo?" Naruto asked the Chief once he left the room.

"I'm quite curious about it myself." Marcia said, getting out of her own room.

"And what was with the legitimate nature in the Holosseum?" Naruto added to the list.

"You could tell the nature in the Holosseum was legitimate?" Mira asked in wonder.

"The Robo you saw was Rahu…A being that almost destroyed the world." The Chief said. "It destroyed everything in its path and all nature was annihilated. We fought back as best as we could and eventually defeated it."

"So…This is what he meant." Naruto thought to himself.

"But it came back, right? That's why class S still exists." He concluded.

"You really are quick to catch on, Naruto." Linda said, clearly impressed.

"Yes, Rahu has come back and we are trying to destroy it. But, to do so, we need to track it down. We currently have no way of finding that monster." Roy said.

"I may have a way…" Naruto thought out loud. If Rahu was anything like a demon, then the plan had great chances of success.

Naruto explained the plan and everyone was impressed with it. It was bound to work.

"We'll send you, along with Marcia, Mira and Roy to start the plan." Said the Chief, proud that someone from his forces came up with a plan.

"Before that…there is something I would like to say." Informed Naruto.

"You're going to tell them?" Asked Marcia, surprised.

"They've trusted me with the secret about Rahu. It's only fair I do the same."

The adults were confused at the interaction between the younger ones in the room.

"I'm not of this world." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Asked the Chief.

Naruto told them about the shinobi realm, his former status of demon vessel (showed his fox tail and ears to prove his point) and his treatment at the hands of the people his father trusted.

"But wait…If your father was the leader of the village and your mother was captain of the elite forces, then why were you hated?" Mira asked, clearly not understanding why that was the case.

"Because my father's predecessor told the village about my status as a demon vessel, but not who my parents were; with the excuse that their enemies would come after me." Answered Naruto. "Not to mention that, in my younger years, whenever I asked if he knew my parents or why the people hated me, it was always the same answers: "_I'm sorry, my boy, but I don't know who your parents are, but I'm doing my best to find out" _or _"I don't know why they hate you, but forgive them and, over time, they will stop hating you."_.

"We are grateful that you trust us with such a secret, Naruto." Roy said with a smile.

"We're all comrades, now. It's the least I could do."

"Now, follow me to my office. We'll need something to start Naruto's plan." The Chief said, getting back to business.

A few hours later, all class S Police members stood in front of a place a little south from the Police station: Bogey's cafe. It was empty at this time of the day.

"C-can I help you?" Asked Bogey.

"Actually, we need your help, ." Naruto said. "Read this."

Bogey read the contract, looked at the Police with obvious surprise and asked:

"You would allow me to make illegal gambling Robo matches to catch someone who the Police told nobody about to prevent panic? And make people believe the Police doesn't know anything about it?"

Naruto nodded and said:

"With the reward of keeping the "side business" going two week-ends a month. We are well aware of what we are doing. If this little slip in the law can help us with this problem, then so be it." Marcia, Roy and Mira agreed with him.

"I accept the conditions on this contract and I do so at my own discretion." Bogey said as he signed his name on the contract.

The following two years, Naruto and Marcia made great ascend in the rankings. Naruto, with his battle prowess and great intellect, received Mira's position of Captain, not that she minded. She was quite glad to give it to someone worthy. Marcia always remained at his side as his partner and was the second best commander in the forces, the first being Naruto.

Both of them kept working together and got quite the reputation. Naruto was nicknamed the "White Maelstrom", for always wearing a white trench coat over his uniform, while Marcia's nickname was the "Cyan Beauty" for her blue hair and the fact that her Robo was an Aerial Beauty.

Over the years, Naruto had tried to develop something with his Robo, something that was probably unneeded; but would help with Rahu.

He was meditating to apply the final touch.

"I just need to balance the power everywhere, bond with the power in my cube and…there!" He grinned as the power flowed through him. His plan worked! Now he was prepared for everything.

He couldn't help but wonder if there would be more people added to the ranks of class S.

**Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the others. I just wanted to use the years to make backstory. The next ones go back to the unintentionally usual 5k+. **

**Also, forget about the seperated in 9 villains thing for my dbz crossover, I am nowhere near ready to make something like that. The choice is only goku or only Hatchiyack.**

**Something I forgot to do last chapter: the description of Naruto's Robo.**

**The Robo itself: Kurama. Robo made out of the power of the kyuubi itself. Power is determined by the amount of the kyuubi's chakra that Naruto is using. Over a tail's worth is enough to kill his opponent if Naruto wins.**

**Right arm: Fox Claw. The claws of a demon. Also determined by the amount of chakra.**

**Left arm: Vermillion Rasengan. The spiralling sphere made by both Naruto's and Kyuubi's chakra.**

**Pods: Kyuubi. The nine tails of the demon fox. Can destroy platforms like the fox could destroy mountains.**

**Feet: Kitsune. The agility, speed and stealth of the fox.**

**Also, I'd apreciate it if you could spread the word to those who've read Harry Aizen that my new story is out.**

**And a story I forgot to add to the list: A legend of Zelda-bleach crossover.**


	3. Chapter 3: A new Commander

**Chapter 3: A new Commander.**

"How's the operation going?" Asked Naruto, on the phone while sitting on a bench at HubPark.

_"Going with what I got from the phone call, badly. All the burglars defeated the policemen and only one of the bounty hunters Linda called remains. And it seems like he's never done a Robo battle before." _Said Marcia on the other side of the phone.

Naruto sighed. They had received a call from the lab earlier that day about burglars trying to steal the top secret Robo: Ray 01. The Chief sent a small unit of five to deal with it. But Linda called the bounty hunters from Steel hearts to help. And only the rookie of the latter remained to fight the group.

"All right, meet me at the lab's entrance ASAP." Naruto said. "There's no guarantee that there won't be more of them."

_"Got it."_

"By the way, have you followed my advice?" He asked.

_"Yes. I started letting my hair down."_

"Great. I told you before that the pigtails did you no justice."

While he couldn't see her, he knew she was blushing.

_"A-anyway, I'll be waiting for you at the lab."_ Marcia said before hanging up.

Naruto chuckled as he hung up. He loved teasing Marcia, but did it for a reason. His demonic senses allowed him, as the years went by, to smell Marcia's pheromones, meaning she was developing feelings for him. He felt the same about her, but never confessed because he could tell that she hasn't admitted her feelings yet. His feelings for her were just as genuine as hers for him. She somewhat went through the same life as him, she knew and accepted everything about him and she was affectionate. He wondered how long it would be until Marcia admitted her own feelings as he left for the lab.

Meanwhile, inside the lab, Linda was worried at first. Apparently, Steel hearts had hired a new bounty hunter, but he had no Robo to fight the burglars and had to do an eye-registration with Ray 01; meaning he had to keep it.

Though she was cheering up more and more, even if the new kid was just starting, he had defeated three of the four burglars without taking breaks.

After he defeated the last one, things were about to go south when four more burglars came in the lab.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Said Ray 01's commander, exhausted as he backed up from them.

"It seems we're just in time." Said a male voice at the entrance door.

**Play Theme song: Tales of Symphonia: Kratos' theme. **

Everyone looked at the door and saw Naruto and Marcia come in.

"T-the White Maelstrom and the Cyan Beauty!" Said one of the burglars, afraid.

A dark-skinned, blond-haired boy looked at Naruto and thought:

"This is the guy who took the position of Captain from my sister? He looks barely older than me!"

"You were right Naruto. There really were more waiting in case the frontline was defeated."Marcia said.

"By a rookie, no less. Either he's a prodigy or he only won because they were tired." Naruto was tempted to go with the former, but decided to wait until the new commander won more battles.

"Let's get out of here!" Said one of the burglars.

"But… the project?" Asked another.

"Forget about it! We'll need all the energy we have to defeat these two; I won't waste it for _one_ Robo."

"You want to fight us? Well, bring it!" Said Naruto.

Two of them teamed up against Naruto, while the other two went up against Marcia.

**End theme song.**

**Begin Robo battle.**

Naruto quickly got out of his cube and smashed his opponents, who were still in theirs, with his tails, making them get out of their cubes already injured.

The two burglars went around him and shot their guns. Naruto jumped over and shot a **Rasengan** where he once stood, hitting both of them for being too close.

One crashed on a nearby wall, while the other crashed further away, and became the White Maelstrom's target as he received multiple claw strikes and kicks. Naruto then wrapped a tail around his opponent's waist and smashed him on a couple of walls before ending it with a point-blank **Rasengan.**

The beating took the seconds needed for the other one to get up. He used his pods then used his bomb to try and lure Naruto into the pods. He didn't think about Naruto's speed compared to the pods, since he dodged the bomb before the pods could get close.

Naruto reared all 9 tails back, smashed them on the burglar before chasing and stomping him multiple times, sending a couple of claw strikes and it was down for the count.

**Victory**

After the battle, Naruto and Marcia's opponents fell to the ground.

"Well, that takes care of that. Get the others up and bring the burglars to the station." Ordered Naruto, looking at the one policeman who didn't fight.

"Yes, Captain." Said the cop as he saluted.

10 minutes later, Mira came to the scene and went up to the dark-skinned boy.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked.

"What are you doing here, sis?" The boy asked back.

"When I heard that Linda called Steel Hearts, I knew you'd get in trouble. But I trusted Captain Naruto to take care of things and I wasn't disappointed." Said Mira with a smile.

Ray 01's Commander looked at Mira and said:

"Speaking of which, I'd like to ask…Who are these two?" He asked as he looked at Naruto and Marcia, who were speaking with Linda about different theories on how the project was found out.

"You mean you don't know?!" Yelled Mira and Harry at the same time. Then Mira continued. "The guy is Naruto, Captain of the Police forces and also known as the White Maelstrom because he's constantly wearing his trademark white trench coat over his uniform. The girl is Marcia, Captain Naruto's partner, also known as the Cyan Beauty, for her blue hair and her Robo being an Aerial Beauty. These two are the best the Police forces have." Explained Mira as Naruto, Marcia and Linda walked up to them.

"First off, you have my congratulations with the job well done today, kid." Naruto said to Ray's Commander.

"My name's Michael." Said the new Commander.

"The next subject is a bit of a problem." Said Naruto. Michael and Harry had a bad feeling.

"W-what kind of problem, sir?" Michael asked, nervous.

Naruto chuckled. "Lay off the "sir". I'm only 20." _That_ surprised both bounty hunters. This guy was only 2 years older than them!

"The problem is that, since you just got your Robo, you probably don't have a license, right?" Said Naruto.

"A…A license?" Stuttered Michael.

"He's an amateur. Of course he doesn't have a license." Joked Harry.

"It's no wonder people think so lowly of Steel Hearts if its hunters forget the law saying Commanders working without a license are to be arrested." Said Marcia, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Now don't panic, you two." Said Naruto before the hunters could do anything. "Since he just got his Robo, I'm willing to give him a chance." He pulled a few bills from his pocket and gave them to Michael. "Here's enough money for the class D license exam. Take the test tomorrow and, if you succeed, you get off with a warning. But, if you fail, I _will_ have to arrest you." Warned Naruto.

"Thank you!" Said a relieved Michael as he and Harry left the lab.

"Hopefully, he succeeds." Said Marcia, not liking the chance of having to arrest someone because of something he didn't know about.

"Indeed. Let's get back to the station, it's getting late and we have to report in." Said Naruto as he left for the Police station, with Marcia and Mira close behind him.

**The following day**

"Hello?" Said the Chief, answering a phone call.

_"Hello? Is this the Police station?" _Asked a young feminine voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, how can we help you?" Said the Chief.

_"Um…There are two guys constantly fighting each other in Hub Park. Can the Police do something about it?"_ She asked.

"I'll send someone take care of that right now." Finished the Chief as he hung up.

"We received a call from a girl about two boys having a brawl between each other at HubPark." The Chief said to Naruto, who was with him before the call.

"I say we should send Marcia and Mira. The brawl is obviously about the guys fighting to get a date with the girl. That's the kind of problem these two will fix in a flash." Naruto said, confidently.

The Chief nodded at that, called for Marcia and Mira, who were currently training, to come to his office and told the two of them about the situation at HubPark and Naruto's theory. Both young women went to the park without hesitation.

That's when boredom struck Naruto while he was in his own office.

He had made clones and had them meditate in pairs to practice Robo battles in a shared mind. It allowed him to fight someone who knew his every tactics, giving him a big edge in battle.

He trained for so long that, when he looked at the clock, the day was almost over.

"Seems like a perfect time to find out if the new kid got his license." Mused Naruto as he dialed the test hall's number.

_"License test hall, this is Trish speaking."_ Answered a familiar voice.

"Hey Trish." Greeted Naruto as he looked out the window, facing away from the door.

_"Naruto! I haven't seen you or Marcia since she came for her class A license. How are you doing?"_ Asked an ecstatic Trish.

"I'm doing great, thanks. Look, I'm calling you to ask about a grey-haired guy who should have come to pass the class D test today."

_"Oh yeah, I know who you're talking about. He passed the knowledge exam with 100% and won the Robo match without breaking a sweat."_ She said.

"That's what I wanted to know. It would have been a shame if I had to arrest him. Thanks Trish." Said Naruto.

_"No problem. By the way…If you're free tonight…"_ She was about to continue, but Naruto cut her off.

"I'm going to pass on the offer, Trish. My heart's already taken."

_"Who's the lucky girl?"_ She asked, even though she had a pretty good idea of who he was talking about.

"Marcia, of course. Anyway I have to go now. See you, Trish."

_"Bye."_ She said as she hung up.

Naruto hung up and was about to pack up and leave…only to find Marcia at the door.

"You heard everything." That was a statement more than a question.

Marcia nodded. "For how long?"

"About as long as you have. I wanted to wait until you were more certain of your own feelings, but it looks like the cat is out of the bag now." Admitted Naruto.

Marcia walked up to him and hugged him.

"I was scared that you wouldn't love me back." She said as she cried.

He hugged her back.

"You're so silly. When have I _never_ loved you, one way or another? At first, I saw you as a friend who knew what it felt like to be hated. Then, as the years went by, I was falling for you more and more. You know all about me and accepted it without question. You know I'm a half-demon and you don't let it bother you. How could I_ not_ love you?" Declared Naruto.

Marcia didn't say anything. She only looked up to him and kissed him. While the kiss only lasted a few seconds, all of their feelings were poured into it.

**Wow, I really did NOT pay attention to the lenght of my chapters. Although, thinking about it; the reason why the chapters of Harry Aizen were that long was probably beca****use it was a year per chapter. So I probably won't be able to always make chapters of 5k+ in lenght. They might often be on the shorter side. Sorry.**

**By the way: After the Ulquiorra fic, which one do you want me to do next?**

**The Naruto-Harry Potter Crossover challenge that is written in the Reviews of Harry Aizen?**

**Or**

**My "Naruto is emperor of the west" fic?**

**Also, you people are more than welcome to give me challenges. I'll see if I know enough about them to add them to my list of future fics.**

**While I'm on the challenge subject: ****I do plan on taking Harry to the Narutoverse, so how would you guys/gals like it if the pairing for the fic was Harry/FemNaru? If the fic has a femNaru, then kyuubi will be female, no matter what. Adding her to the pairing is entirely up at your request.**

**Little thought that crossed my mind: If you do want FemNaru, would you prefer she looks like the Oiroke jutsu or like a younger Kushina?**


	4. Chapter 4: the criminal and the way

**ultima-owner: Couldn't agree with you more. Ever since I first saw the Uzumaki red hair, I always believed it was the best hair color.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 4: The criminal and on the way to the target.**

The day after they confessed, Naruto and Marcia went to the Chief's office in a hurry.

"What's the matter, Chief? You're never _that_ alarmed when you receive a phone call." Said a curious Naruto.

"This is _very_ different from any other phone call. Go to Bogey's cafe. Marv is there." Urged the Chief.

Both Naruto and Marcia were shocked at the news. Marv: _the _most wanted criminal in the city. Both of them went to Bogey's in a hurry.

When they entered the cafe, they found the man himself: a middle-sized and chubby man wearing a red wool hat.

"Stop where you are, Marv. You're under arrest." Said Naruto.

"Ah, the White Maelstrom, the only Commander worthy of being my rival." Said the most wanted Commander.

"Spare us the pleasantries and follow us to the station." Demanded Marcia.

"Why on earth would I do that? I have been dying to meet you…Fight me, Maelstrom. I shall prove to the world that I AM THE BEST!" Yelled the crazed criminal.

"This guy isn't going be like any opponents I've fought before. He could definitely be my greatest challenge yet." Thought Naruto, knowing full well that the man before him was one of the best. "You want to fight me? Then you better be ready for everything." He said as both men took their stances and dived.

**Robo battle**

Both Robos got out of their cubes at the same time and gave themselves some distance, knowing that a single slip, no matter how minute, could allow their opponent to win. Both shot a bomb, resulting in a huge explosion in the midway. Naruto used the explosion to go around the platforms unseen. Once he reached the other side of the explosion, he shot two tails at Marv, who dodged them before he could get caught. Marv shot Gatling gun rounds at Naruto, who grabbed debris, made by his previous attack, from the ground with one of his tails to block the projectiles. Seeing a platform directly to Marv's left, Naruto threw the debris at his opponent and jumped to _his_ left, meeting Marv halfway during his dodge and struck him with his claw.

Not letting his opponent slip away, Naruto grabbed Marv with a tail and relentlessly attacked him until Marv used the invincibility advantage every Robo have when they reboot, after being knocked down. Using the momentary invincibility and the close range to his advantage, Marv shot a bomb, point blank, jumped away, not affected by the bomb due to the rebooting, and shot Gatling rounds until his opponent rebooted.

Naruto inwardly cursed. Even though Marv was crazy, he was also crafty, showing that he deserved to be one of the best Commanders. It was time to step up the game. He unleashed _all_ of his tails around him, destroying every platform in the Holosseum to prevent Marv from slipping away and get behind him. Naruto then shot a **Rasengan** straight at Marv, who dodged but was caught by four tails. Said Commander realized that _that _was the reason he destroyed the platforms and knew he was beaten.

"Worthy of being my rival, indeed." Thought Marv.

Naruto then shot a **Rasengan** to his trapped opponent and smashed the remaining 5 tails on him, ending the battle.

**Victory**

The battle finished, Marv received the mental backlash of defeat and fell unconscious.

"Let's bring him to the station before he comes back to his senses." Said Naruto. Marcia nodded as her beloved grabbed the criminal and placed him over his shoulder, surprising Bogey with his strength.

"Thank you for calling the Police instead of bounty hunters, Bogey." Said Naruto. "I'll be sure to tell Chief to send you the reward for the bounty."

Bogey smiled. The amount he would receive would help, in case he lost too much money during the "side business".

Naruto and Marcia brought Marv to the station and received quite the congratulations for capturing the biggest solo criminal.

**The following day**

"What's the hurry, Chief? Another urgent phone call?" Asked Marcia. Mira and Roy were behind her while Naruto was next to her, holding hands with her.

"Great urgency, in fact. There's been a murder at Daimon." Said the Chief, shocking everyone in the room, especially Naruto. Murders were rare, almost non-existent in this realm.

"A murder…? Who would do such a thing?" Said a distraught Marcia.

"That's what we're going to find out. Let's go." Said Naruto as he left the office with Marcia, Mira and Roy behind him.

Once they reached Daimon, they were surprised to see Michael, Harry and a muscular man who they imagined was their boss.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Asked Mira.

"We got a call, but it was too late. It was like this when we arrived." Answered the boy.

"Bounty hunters…Bah! We got it from here, so why don't you all beat it." Said Roy, showing disdain over the hunters.

"Say what?" Asked Harry.

"We got a job to do, and you bounty hunters aren't part of it." Clarified Roy.

"Oh sure. You show up for these cases, but the smaller ones, you don't bother." Insulted Harry.

Hearing this, Naruto made **Shadow Clones**, surprising the bounty hunters. Dendai was panicking so much, he didn't notice.

"As you can see, I can replicate myself as much as I want. I've done so to do the "smaller" cases, as you call them. The ones you're getting come from people who, like you, have disdain for the Police. Next time, be careful with what you say. And Roy, we're here to deal with a murder case, not to argue like a bunch of children." Said Naruto, turning to Roy at the last sentence and dispelled the clones.

"Sorry, Captain Naruto." Apologized Roy with a salute.

Naruto turned to the bounty hunters.

"You guys should head back to your office. This is the Police's affair, now."

"Why you-"

"Harry, that's enough at this point!" Declared Michael.

"But-"

"They are the higher authority here. Besides, he's right. Murders are things only the Police should have the right to investigate." Said the muscular man.

Reluctantly, Harry gave up and followed his boss and Michael out of the restaurant.

"How could this have happened?" Wondered Mira.

"Do you think the Custom Robo would know? Maybe it happened during a battle." Proposed Roy.

"Maybe… I could use my Half-dive to find out." Said Marcia.

Half-Dive is a skill only Marcia has. It allows her to dive into a cube that is not hers and see, through the Robo's eyes, what happened during a battle. She can't control the Robo herself, only see the memories. It used to give Marcia a great amount of mental exhaustion, due to the concentration needed for it, but Naruto showed her how to meditate, which lessened the amount to a degree.

"Are you sure? You already look a little green seeing a legitimate corpse, which could give backlash to the Half-Dive." Said Naruto, worried.

"Don't worry…I can take it."

Marcia crouched next to the corpse and grabbed the cube. Dendai was panicking so much he wouldn't hear anything Marcia said.

Marcia gasped. "Rahu… The man was fighting Rahu!"

"What?! Are you sure about that?" Asked Mira.

"Absolutely. But…He seems more powerful than during the exam."

"Of course he is. _That_ Rahu was only an AI, the one you're seeing right now is the real thing." Said Roy.

"What overwhelming power." Muttered Marcia as she stopped the Half-Dive.

Seeing that Marcia was doing fine, Naruto walked up to Dendai Don.

"Why haven't you called us for the murder?"

"I was afraid you'd close my restaurant." Admitted the cook.

"We will have to, as the consequence for calling someone other than us. It will only last a few days, but we hope that will be enough to make you understand that you have to call the Police for these kind of things." Warned Naruto.

"I swear I will not make the same mistake twice." Nodded Dendai.

Naruto called the station to bring some men to transport the corpse; he can't leave it lying in a restaurant for days now, can he?

**The next day**

"Naruto, Marcia, I need you two to do a bit of recon. There is a tournament being held at the training hall and the Steel Hearts bounty hunters are participating. Go and observe them. Linda thinks that Michael could be Class S material." Said the Chief.

Curious, Naruto and Marcia went to the training hall. The tournament had yet to start and the bounty hunters hadn't arrived, but it was somewhat crowded.

"Captain Naruto? Are you here to participate?" Asked the receptionist.

"No we're not, Sophie. We're only here to watch the tournament. I probably would participate if there was someone on par with Marv, but people _that_ skilled are rare." Answered Naruto with Marcia nodding behind him.

"You've come to see us win the tournament?" Said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Michael and Harry.

"Participate with that attitude and you will lose the tournament. I would think Mira would have taught you not to be arrogant." Warned Marcia.

"Don't worry about it; we got this in the bag." Bragged Harry. Michael, behind him, seemed tired of his partner's high and mighty personality, and his disdain for the Police.

"Keep going like this and you will lose when you least expect it." Said Naruto as he turned to the middle of the hall, since the tournament was about to start.

As the bounty hunters headed towards the tables, Naruto and Marcia heard Harry say:

"If we keep winning, we'll fight each other. So you get second place and I get first place."

"Yeah yeah…" Shrugged Michael. Naruto had a feeling he wouldn't listen.

Naruto and Marcia observed Michael's matches and they were impressed. What Naruto thought back at the lab seemed to be true, the boy was a prodigy. He even defeated the bounty hunter Evil, who claimed that Michael had to be a pro since no rookie could be that good. He almost got a date with a pink-haired girl for his victory, but the girl noticed another boy and went to date him instead.

"That's the girl who called the Chief about HubPark. You were right, the boys were fighting to date her, but she left after she told us the situation. If you want my opinion, she's a ditz." Whispered Marcia, making Naruto chuckle.

The final round was Michael against Harry. The fight was a joke, Harry had underestimated Michael because he was a rookie and got squashed because of that. Naruto and Marcia had a feeling that even if Harry hadn't underestimated Michael, he still would have lost.

Both of them couldn't help but sweatdrop when Michael used his victory in the tournament to advertise Steel Hearts. So _that_ was why they participated.

"Good job in the tournament, Michael. In all honesty, you did great not going with Harry's plan." Said Naruto while Harry was flirting with Sophie.

"Thanks, I'm doing my best. Since I almost got arrested before I could start, I can't afford to be lazy." Said Michael with a proud smile.

Naruto and Marcia went back to the station.

"Linda was right, Michael is class S material. Give him a few more days and he could easily do the test." Reported Naruto.

"That's great news! The more Class S member we have, the better. Should we wait for Mira's brother to catch up?" Asked the Chief.

"That's _if_ he can catch up. But we can give him a chance." Said Marcia with a shrug.

"Very well. You two can take the rest of the day off."

Naruto and Marcia saluted before leaving the office. They decided to stop at HubPark before heading home.

"You know, even though the nature is artificial; this place is beautiful." Naruto told Marcia, who nodded in agreement before resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. Both were seated on a bench at the Park.

"Something wrong?" Asked Naruto.

Marcia shook her head. "I just can't believe we're finally dating. I've dreamed about this for years, but I guess a part of me wanted to see you more like a brother than a boyfriend."

Naruto kissed the top of her head.

"It was entirely your choice to see me either as a brother or a boyfriend. No matter which one you chose, I would have been by your side." He reassured.

Marcia couldn't help but shed tears of joy as she gave her lover a full-blown kiss on the lips.

**I've been watching people play Naruto ultimate ninja storm 3 and, all the while, I've been thinking about the Harry-Naruto challenge. I have so many ideas for it, I just wanna work on it now. But I don't know if I should postpone the Ulquiorra fic or if I should continue it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Z Syndicate

**ultima-owner: I know, right?**

**Kamen Rider Ara****shi: The first name I had in mind was Raymond, but then remembered Ray 01. Also, I simply forgot about Tin Can altogether. I played through the first story dozens of times, yet played through the second one only once. But let's be honest; if Marv ****used Tin Can, Naruto would've demolished Marv. Naruto's holding back so much power already, but he won't hold it to the point where a Can is able to be a good match.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5: Z Syndicate**

"Do we really have to stay there the entire night?" Asked Marcia as she and Naruto were walking to the lab.

"I know that's the last place you want to be in; but we have a job to do. And that's to stay in the lab to prevent any more attempts of burglary. People tried stealing by charging in through the front door. For a while now, they tried to sneak in during the night." Said Naruto, who didn't want to be there any more than his girlfriend.

When they entered the "employees only" part of the lab (which is pretty much the whole lab except where Michael, Naruto and Marcia fought the burglars), Naruto heard a conversation with his demonic hearing.

"You've had the lab completely in disorder in the middle of the night." Asked a voice he recognized as Michael's.

"Yes. Everything was on the floor when we came back the next morning." That was Linda.

"Don't worry. With Steel Hearts here, that won't happen again." He heard Harry's bragging voice.

"Oh, I called the police for extra help." Said Linda.

Naruto followed the voices, with Marcia behind him, and knocked on the door.

"I was certain I said not to be interrupted." They heard Linda say.

"Well then, if you don't want the police's help, Marcia and I will take our leave." Said Naruto with a smirk as he and Marcia waited for the head of the lab to open to the door, which she did, in a hurry. She had a panicked look at first but relaxed when she saw that they hadn't left.

"Still a trickster, I see." She said.

"You know it!" Chuckled Naruto, with Marcia giggling next to him.

Linda let them enter and take their seats before continuing.

"As I was saying, there are thieves who are able to sneak in during the night. We don't know what they are looking for, because nothing's missing. I wish you well." She said as she left.

"So what's the first step?" Asked Michael, looking at Naruto and Marcia.

"First, we should ask around. I'm sure it's an inside job, but it couldn't hurt to get the others' opinion before they leave when the evening comes." Suggested Marcia.

"There are only three rooms we have access to. Marcia and I will take the one room on the right hallway, while you two take the rooms in the left hallway." Said Naruto.

"Why would you two take the one room together?" Complained Harry.

"Because there's bad blood between Marcia and the scientists, so I have to remain at her side." Answered Naruto.

"For what reason is it you, specifically?" The boy stupidly asked.

"You mean besides the fact that he's dating me?" Marcia rhetorically asked.

The couple didn't let him continue; they left the reception room and went to the right hallway. They asked the scientists in the room, who all said that it had to be an outside job; which Naruto and Marcia doubted. The lab has the best security of the city. For them to think it's an outside job means they doubt their own system.

After asking everyone in the room, they went back to the reception room to compare notes with the bounty hunters.

"So, how did things go on your ends?" Asked Naruto.

"I met this cute girl named Sherry. We talked for a while." Said a dreamy Harry.

"It's a wonder you still have your job." Sighed Michael. "Everyone in my investigation said it was an outside job. But I think that's a load of bull."

"And you're right to think so." Complimented Naruto. "There's no way anyone could sneak in here, take care of the security system, and have the time to look in every room."

"So…What? We just wait for nightfall?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah. We can then do a proper investigation." Said Marcia.

**Hours later, in the middle of the night**

"OK. Everyone should have left the lab by now." Said Harry as he checked his watch.

"Let's get back to the rooms we've checked and look for anything unorthodox." Said Naruto. The other three nodded and they all left the reception room.

Naruto and Marcia were surprised to see a certain pink-haired bounty hunter in the central room outside the meeting room.

"Evil? What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh hello, Captain Naruto. Linda called Dark Blues a few nights ago to guard the lab at night, but the thieves searched in rooms I wasn't in and then the ones I were in when I left them. So I took it upon myself to do night duty, and find the culprits, for free." Said Evil.

_That_ made the couple suspicious, though they didn't show it. Evil was greedy; he would never work for free, not even to heal a wounded ego.

"Well then, best of luck on your part." Said Naruto before he and Marcia left for the room they went to earlier in the day. They searched for a few minutes until they heard the noise of shattering glass.

"EVERYONE! THE RECEPTION ROOM!" They heard Harry yell.

Remembering what Evil said about the way the thieves worked, Naruto made three clones: one to remain in this room and the other two to stay in the rooms of the left hallway.

When they arrived in the reception room, Michael, Harry and Evil were already there.

"They seemed to have searched this room first. We should look around to see if they placed a bomb in here." Suggested Evil.

"Why on Earth would they place a bomb in here? If they don't find what they're looking for, they could destroy it if it is in the lab." Said Marcia.

"Um…Well, you can't be too sure, right?" Said Evil.

"I have a bad feeling about this. We should get back to the other rooms." Said Harry.

When everyone left the meeting room, they saw that the central room was a mess.

Naruto then felt the three clones dispel and received their memories. They had beaten burglars in their respective rooms. The burglars were wearing pink uniforms with the symbol of the Z Syndicate on them.

The Z Syndicate was an organization of unknown origins. The police has been hunting them for years, but those they captured never revealed anything.

Evil, Michael and Harry ran to the hallways. Marcia looked at Naruto and asked:

"Did you receive the clones' memories yet?"

Naruto nodded.

"It's the Z Syndicate." He said.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely certain. The rooms are empty now; if you don't count the physically beaten bodies. Let's check the entrance." He said.

Once they exited the central room, they came face to face with a crimson red-haired woman and a man with the Z uniform.

"Oh! What a surprise. I would have imagined that no one would check the entrance until they looked in the other rooms." Said the woman.

"You're not going to find anything to tame Rahu here." Naruto said, surprising the two in front of him.

"I do not know how you know something like that exist, but what you say doesn't matter, we will find it…Get rid of the girl, I'll handle the boy." Ordered the woman.

"Yes, Lady Eliza!" Said the man.

Naruto stood before the woman identified as Eliza and they both dived, Marcia doing the same with her own opponent.

**Robo Battle**

With the both of them out of their cubes, Naruto observed Eliza's Robo. It was an Aerial Beauty; but was emitting more power than a normal Robo.

"That must mean that Z has scientists to work on making Robos go beyond their limits. These Robos have the potential to kill!" He thought, upset at this development.

Eliza's Holosseum was interesting. The only part that mattered to him was that the platforms were sinking and rising in random orders. There were also small walls around the square of platforms placed in a random pattern.

Eliza jumped up on one platform after another as she launched her pods. Naruto went behind one of the walls and jumped over it when the pods were close enough. The platform below him suddenly rose from under his feet. He jumped as soon as the platform reached its peak, giving extra power in his jump, and shot a **Rasengan** to the wall closest to Eliza. Said woman jumped away from the explosion radius; but bumped into a wall that rose while she wasn't looking, making her an easy target for the tail that smashed into her. Naruto struck his claw on Eliza multiple times while she was knocked down. Not letting himself get tricked after his fight with Marv, Naruto jumped away from Eliza just as she was rebooting.

Eliza shot waves of energy from her gun, which was a variant of the "right way" gun, and aerial jumped across the Holosseum before shooting again, after the previous waves were avoided. Naruto flicked a tail to a wall, making it fly towards Eliza. The woman made the mistake of jumping straight up, which resulted in getting hit on the head by 8 tails, a kick from under her that sent her flying upwards and a **Rasengan** bomb, which hit harder than any car crash. When she fell on the ground, she couldn't move.

**Victory**

"You're quite skilled…" Said Eliza, not expecting her defeat.

Naruto looked to his left and saw that Marcia had defeated her opponent as well.

"You're cornered now. Don't make things hard on yourself and simply come with us to the station." Demanded Marcia.

"Sorry, can't do that. I can't let my sister worry about me." Said Eliza using a flashbang to cover her escape.

"She got away…" Said an upset Marcia, who was blinking multiple times to get rid of her blindness.

"We'll catch her eventually. For now, let's go check up on the others." Naruto turned back to the central.

When they got in the room, Harry and Michael were getting out of their hallway.

"The rooms were empty." Said Michael.

"When did the Z members get away?" Wondered Naruto. He looked behind him to see that the one Marcia defeated was also gone.

"I found this on the floor of my room. That wasn't there before, which means it belonged to one of the burglars." Said Harry, handing a Robo cube to Naruto.

"Where's Evil?" Asked Marcia, looking around.

"He's probably in the other room, checking what's missing." Shrugged Harry.

"Or he's in Linda's room." Joked Michael, knowing Harry would act like a fool hearing this. He needed a little laugh.

"Um…I'll go and…investigate… some more." Said Harry, trying to slip in the right hallway.

Marcia was about to stop him, but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear that they would get a good laugh out of Harry's reaction.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN LINDA'S ROOM?!" They heard Harry yell.

Michael couldn't help but laugh.

"Y…You mean…he was…really…in there?" He asked between laughs.

"I'm tempted to say yes, but I don't know why." Naruto said sarcastically before chuckling.

"As much as I hate to admit it, since I hate perverts…that was worth it." Giggled Marcia.

**In the morning**

"And that's what happened during the night." Said Naruto. He had explained everything to Linda and let the hunters go back home and get some early morning sleep.

"I see…Thank you. I appreciate you're help on this." Said a grateful Linda.

"There's one more thing…" Said Marcia.

"What is it?"

"We are certain that Evil is the one who let the Z Syndicate in the lab." Answered Naruto.

"I thought as much myself when you told me about his suggestion to look for a bomb." Agreed Linda.

"AND the part about him being in your room the entire time." Giggled Marcia thinking about Michael's unexpectedly successful joke.

"_That _too."

"Anyways, we should head back to the station and report. See you around, Linda." Said Naruto as he left Linda's room, which was the only place they could talk to her alone, with Marcia right behind him.

"Before we get to the station, you think you can Half-Dive in the cube for anything particular?" Asked Naruto, passing the cube to Marcia.

"All right." She said as she dived.

"Z's leader…passed away. There seems to be a…power vacuum of sort. There are two different branches… with the same goal. That's about all I can see."

"That's more useful than one would think. We'll be sure to add that to the report." Said Naruto as they continued their way to the station.

**At the station**

"So…The Z Syndicate were the ones behind the burglaries in the lab these past few days." Concluded the Chief.

"Yes. However they wore pink uniforms, unlike the black ones mentioned in previous reports concerning Z, meaning there's a power vacuum within the Syndicate, like Marcia said about her Half-Dive. Their original leader died and a few are aiming to control the whole group." Theorized Naruto.

"Hmmm… Very interesting."

The conversation was abruptly ended by the Chief's phone ringing.

The Chief picked up the phone. "Hello? ...You're sure about that? …All right, I'll send them right away." He hung up the phone.

"Naruto, Marcia, I know you'd like to catch a break, but there's a problem at Bogey's. If the description he gave me is correct, then Naruto's plan worked perfectly."

"Rahu's a t Bogey's?!" Asked Marcia.

"It's probably wrecking the gambling room right about now. Let's go." Said Naruto, running out of the office. Marcia was right behind him.

**Bogey's Cafe**

"YOU WERE LOOKING FOR THIS THING!?" Yelled Bogey.

"You never would have believed us if we told you." Marcia explained calmly.

"And don't deny it. When's the last time you saw a Robo able to get out of their cube." Naruto said in argument.

Bogey said nothing and opened the hidden door to the gambling room. It had taken the first few months to make the room, but the "Side business" flourished after the constructions ended.

Naruto and Marcia entered the room and saw Rahu, shooting everywhere around him.

"It acts a lot more wild than I thought." Muttered Marcia.

"Even though you saw it in your Half-Dive?" Asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"It was only focused on its opponent, at the time. It seems that, when it as no opponent, it looks to attract one by destroying everything around it." Explained Marcia.

"So in other words, it's either looking for a worthy opponent or to fight in general." Theorized Naruto. Marcia nodded in agreement.

"You know a way to get its attention?" She asked.

"I do, actually. I haven't used it in a while, since it wasn't needed. You probably won't like the feeling." He answered.

"What do you mea-" She couldn't finish her sentence. A murderous aura surrounded Naruto. He had used Killing Intent.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Rahu felt the aura and turned towards Naruto and Marcia.

"You really are like a demon. You are attracted to negative feelings." Concluded Naruto. His plan worked far better than anyone would have expected.

Naruto stopped using Killing Intent when he and Marcia stood before Rahu. All three of them dived to fight.

**Robo Battle**

"I got to be careful. This isn't a flawed AI, this is the real thing." Thought Naruto as he got out of his cube.

While Rahu was powerful, Naruto and Marcia were teaming up against it. The match could be over quickly.

Rahu charged right at its foes. Marcia jumped up to the air while Naruto struck with his claw. Rahu proved to be smarter than its AI version by jumping over the strike and attempt to attack Naruto from behind, but he dashed forward before it could.

It seemed like the Killing Intent had somewhat affected Rahu. It was only focusing on Naruto, something the couple took advantage of. Naruto kept dodging Rahu's attack, Marcia attacked it from behind and Naruto would sometime follow up with one of his own attacks. As soon as Marcia's charge knocked Rahu down, Naruto grabbed Rahu with his tails, shot a **Rasengan** on a wall and pushed Rahu into it. (Think of **Rasengan Vacuum/Rasenkyuugan**, only the jutsu is not over Naruto's head.) Before Rahu could reboot, Marcia finished it off with the stun gun.

**Victory**

"I highly doubt it would have been that easy if it hadn't focused only on you." Said Marcia when she got out of her dive.

"No kidding. It's more attracted to negative feelings than I thought. Kurama was like a magnet." Said Naruto, not leaving the felled Rahu from his sight.

"We'll be taking that Robo, thank you." Said a voice behind them. They turned around to see two men. One with grey hair down to the small of his back and the other one…had the same hair color as Marcia.

"S-Sergei?" Stuttered Marcia. Could it be…her brother?

"Marcia…You have grown." Said the blue-haired man.

"So…That's the guy who abandoned Marcia when she needed him the most." Thought Naruto.

"Sorry, you two, but we can't let anyone get their hands on Rahu." He said.

"You know about Rahu…That means you're class S." Said Sergei.

As the conversation kept going, Rahu got up and fled to recuperate.

"Damn, it got away. We're going to have to look everywhere again." Growled the grey-haired man. "But first, we have to get these two out of the picture."

"That's not necessary, Oboro." Said Sergei. "The more time we waste here, the longer it will take for us to find Rahu."

"We have plenty of time. And it won't take long; they're probably tired from facing Rahu." Said Oboro.

"Are you sure you can fight your brother?" Naruto asked Marcia.

"I have to…if I want to get over the pain…of being left alone." She said, slightly shocked and greatly saddened. Part of her didn't want to fight him, but she also wanted to get rid of the frustration he gave her by leaving her like he had; a fight is a good way to vent some frustration.

"This is your fight…I'll let you face him while I take care of Oboro." Said Naruto. It didn't feel right for him to interfere with her fight.

"Thanks…" She whispered.

Nothing else was said. All four of them performed a dive.

**Robo Battle**

The first thing Naruto noticed was Oboro's right arm.

"Just great…An enhanced version of the Dragon gun." He thought.

Oboro immediately shot the bullets of his gun. _Four_ purple dragon heads were aiming for Naruto, who did a large jump to see how much they would follow their target. It seemed like you could only be hit by the other three if you dodged the first one by running instead of jumping.

Naruto shot a **Rasengan** to his opponent, who jumped away and shot again; but instead of four heads, his aerial shot was one head that was twice as big. Naruto dodged it by letting gravity do its work and make him land on the ground.

Naruto grabbed a platform with a tail and threw another one at Oboro, who jumped to dodge.

"Now!" Thought Naruto as he threw the platform he grabbed at Oboro, who was still airborne and was smashed to the wall, and ran up to his opponent to deliver many claw strikes.

When Oboro rebooted, he threw a bomb at Naruto and used his pods to harm his opponent. Naruto jumped over 2 platforms to dodge the bomb.

"Hmm…I wonder." Thought Naruto as he flicked a tail to one of the pods, making it explode. Since his tail counted as a pod, he wasn't harmed by the explosion. "Sweet!"

"Seriously! His Robo must be powered by something beyond the means Z can use with its scientists." Thought Oboro as he shot four dragon heads.

Naruto used his tails to destroy the rest of the pods, charged at Oboro, jumped and aerial jumped over the dragon heads and used his tails to grab the two platforms Oboro was standing between and squashed him with them. He separated the walls and shot a final **Rasengan.**

**Victory**

"What are you?" Oboro thought out loud.

"Unpredictable." Answered Naruto with a smirk.

Marcia and Sergei got out of their own dive.

"You really have grown…More than I thought." Said Sergei.

"That's because I had someone who showed me to stand up to myself. Couldn't you have done that before leaving?" Asked a crying Marcia.

"I thought I couldn't since you were using me as a crutch." He said. "As your brother, you would think I would never leave and wouldn't have heeded my words."

"YOU DON'T KNOW FOR SURE! YOU NEVER TRIED!" Yelled Marcia.

"Hey Sergei, forget about it. We have to get out of here before more cops show up." Said Oboro, running off.

"I'm sorry…" Said Sergei, running after Oboro.

Naruto walked up to Marcia, hugged her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. It went on for two minutes and the moment was interrupted by Mira, Roy and Linda entering the gambling room. They quickly noticed the distraught Marcia.

"What happened, you two?" Asked Linda.

"We learned that Sergei joined the Z Syndicate, that's what." Said Naruto, not letting go of the crying Marcia.

"WHAT!?" That came from both Roy and Mira.

Naruto made a **shadow clone**.

"Go with Roy and Mira and report to the Chief. I'll take Marcia home. If there's one time where she should call it a day, it's now." He ordered.

The clone, Mira and Roy saluted and left the cafe. Linda gave Marcia a sorrowful look and went back to the lab.

**Minutes later: Marcia's house**.

"Why…Why did he join them?" Cried Marcia.

"I'm sure he had a reason. I could see the love in his unmasked eye." Said Naruto.

"H-how?"

"Back in my world, my _sensei_ wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face and he wore his headband over his left eye. You can say I've gotten used to seeing feelings in faces that have only one eye uncovered." He answered.

It did cheer up Marcia a little. If her brother still loved her, then he must have joined Z to know what they would do and protect her from their plan. She fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

As Marcia fell asleep, Naruto received the clone's memories.

**Flashback**

The clone reported what had happened at Bogey's and the Chief said to keep their eyes peeled in case another chance presents itself before changing the subject.

"I think we need to put Michael and Harry to the test."

"How?" Asked Naru-clone.

"I have been making preparations for a two branch tournament. One branch will have tag team battles and the other will have single battles. The finalists of the single branch will team up and battle the winners of the tag team branch."

"Have Harry and Michael in the tag branch, Roy and I will face them. If they beat us, they could face Naruto and Marcia, who will easily win in the singles branch." Said Mira.

"That could work. But what do we do after?" Asked Naru-clone, knowing he should gather as much as possible for the boss.

"Depending on how well they do in the tournament, we will invite them to join a training session."

"That sounds solid. Is that all, Chief?"

"Yes. You may go."

Naru-clone didn't need to be told twice and dispelled.

**End of Flashback**

"I'll have to tell her the plan tomorrow." He thought before falling asleep.

**So...Naruto is aware of what Z is searching for. Can any of you guess how that is possible?**

**A little side note: I have a lot of ideas for fics, but the ones listed in the previous chapters are the ones that I am 100% certain I will do.**

**One question I added before posting this chapter:**

**1) In canon, how old is Naruto when Edo Madara fights the 5 kage just after being summoned. (It's important for my challenge fic.)**


	6. Chapter 6: The final test

**ShadowRyan: For Eliza, he had better eyesight than a normal human, so the flashbang blinded him more than it did Marcia. Oboro and Sergei, he had to cheer up his distraught girlfriend.**

**BlackWingGundam: That's an amazing idea, but I see one problem. Killer bee _allowed _Naruto to speak with Hachibi and said Bijuu was peaceful. Rahu is a being that thrives on destruction. If you've played the game yourself, then you know of the destruction Rahu caused without any provocations.**

**Kamen Rider Arashi: Considering foxes are fast, I guess Kurama would be a Strike Vanisher; only instead of a stealth function as an aerial jump, Kurama vanishes due to sheer speed. His dash move is whatever physical strike he does, because he's a brawler type of guy. But I prefer to not make him use it. Because of his speed, every battle would have been like this: dash, claw strikes, opponent reboots, repeat the cycle. Wyvern really shoots 5? I always thought it shot only 4. Well, there you go, you learn something new every day, right? Also THANK YOU for the Bijuudama idea!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: The final test.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that we can't participate in the tag branch." Said Marcia as both her and Naruto headed to the public training gym in town.

"You and me both, but Chief wants to see if Harry and Michael can reach the finals and we both know that if we participate in that branch, they couldn't." Said Naruto. He didn't doubt Michael's skills; he simply knew that the hunters would be no match for their teamwork.

When they entered the hall, they could that the competition was mostly casual. Two opponents stood out though: one was Linda and the other was Michael and Harry's boss.

While Marcia fought Linda in the semi-finals, Naruto fought the man.

"I didn't have the time to introduce myself last time we met. Though considering what had happened, I can see why. Name's Ernest, nice to meet you." Greeted the man identified as Ernest.

"Well met. While I hadn't expected it, I shouldn't be surprised that you signed up here since your hunters signed up in the tag branch." Chuckled Naruto. Ernest smirked.

"Indeed. Between the four of us left in the single branch, Michael and Harry are not winning the tournament easily."

No more needed to be said. They both performed the dive.

**Robo Battle**

The match started with Naruto dodging Ernest's projectiles. Using the platforms to his advantage, Naruto hid behind one and used his tails to send it to his opponent. Because of his initial surprise, Ernest could only partially dodge the platform; it had crashed on his left arm.

"What the hell!" Ernest thought. "I've never seen a Robo do that. I thought the platforms were stuck to the ground."

Naruto quickly shot a Rasengan and waited for the direction that Ernest would take. The man made a mistake however, not knowing how powerful Naruto's bombs were. He destroyed the Rasengan with his own bomb. The explosion radius hit him hard and sent him crashing to a wall.

"This stinks…more than Harry's pay." Thought Ernest.

Naruto charged Ernest and struck him multiple times with his claw. Ernest managed to jump away before being knocked down, but Naruto caught him with a tail. He launched Ernest into a wall, attack the platform with another tail and let it fall on his opponent.

**Victory**

"That was overkill, don't you think?" Ernest asked rhetorically.

"I know. People say that overkill and I could be twin brothers." Chuckled Naruto. (This is actually a reference to another Fanfic. Can you guess which?)

He joined Marcia after she finished her battle.

"How'd it go?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"It was alright, but her hornet gun is annoying." She said. (I honestly thought it was. I got owned a few times because of that gun when I first played the game.)

"Let's go to the station, their probably almost done with the tag branch." Suggested Naruto. Marcia nodded.

**At the station**

"Are you serious?!" Complained Harry. "I thought we would face that Naruto guy and his partner."

They were at the finals for the tag team branch. Harry expected to fight the couple, but instead got Evil and one of his goons.

"What's the matter Harry?" Asked Evil. "We aren't enough for your ego?"

"Ego? Look who's talking."

That was the scene that went through Naruto and Marcia's eyes when they entered the police station training hall. They approached Mira and Roy.

"What's got your brother's panties in a twist, Mira?" Asked Naruto, making Roy chuckle.

"He thought he and Michael would face you two in the tag branch finals, but got Pinocchio over there." Said Mira.

"But if they win this one, they will face us in the tournament finals." Argued Marcia.

"Yeah, but we didn't bother telling them that you two signed up for the single branch." Said Roy. He continued with a scowl. "We probably would have if he showed more respect. I don't care if he doesn't respect me, but I expect him to respect the Captain since he was good enough to take Mira's position."

The fight was not as good as expected. It was mostly Michael doing the damage for the hunters, since Evil's team focused on Harry because he was the weaker of the two and would go down faster. When Harry was out of the match, Michael dealt the final blow to Evil's goon and it became a one-on-one match.

Naruto and Marcia always paid attention to Michael's battles when they're around. As far as they knew, he was on a winning streak ever since he started.

"While it normally isn't surprising for someone to be on a small streak for a few days, Michael has won the training gym tournament, Bogey's gambling tournament and is on his way to this tournament's finals. He truly is a prodigy. I can't wait to test his skills." Thought Naruto, ecstatic.

In a matter of minutes, Michael had defeated Evil.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to start the tournament's final match!" Announced Sophie, who was asked by the police to be referee for their tournament. She accepted since she absolutely loves tournaments.

"On one side, we have Michael and Harry from Steel Hearts! And on the other side, Captain Naruto and his partner, Marcia!"

"When did you guys entered the tournament?" Asked Harry.

"You didn't know?" Said Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "The finalists from the single match branch would team up against the winning team from the tag branch. We signed up in the single branch because there were more participants." It wasn't a lie, technically. There were more because they fought alone instead of in teams, meaning there were at least twice as many participants as the tag branch, so the branch in the public gym started earlier.

"Let the finals begin!" Said Sophie.

All four finalists did the dive.

**Robo Battle**

Naruto focused on Michael and Marcia made sure Harry wouldn't interfere. Michael was doing a good job dodging Naruto's tail strikes and Rasengan bombs. It seemed like he would keep dodging until he found a way to counterattack. Before Naruto's assault, Michael had shot a few pods, but he quickly got rid of them with his tails.

"Dude, this guy is relentless." Thought Harry as he watched the two of them going back and forth. "I can see how he caught Marv." He saw that Marcia was paying more attention to the fight as well, but he felt compelled to just watch the fight than use the opening to his advantage.

"Okay, let's see. What can I do?" Mused Michael. "If I use my pods, he'll destroy them with his tails, like my last attempt. If I try to shoot, he'll shoot one of those dangerous bombs before I could dodge and if I jump, he'll catch me with his tails, since he can control them at will. *sigh* I wish I had a Strike Vanisher. Their aerial jump is perfect for this kind of situation. Wait…That's it!"

Michael jumped and waited for the tails to aim for him. When they did, he used the aerial jump to go _under_ the tails and shot Naruto with his Gatling gun. Naruto dodged, but the base of a tail was hit, damaging him more than he expected.

"That's a weakness I didn't know I had. Just like when I shoved an explosive kunai up Gaara's backside." Thought Naruto with a chuckle at the memory.

Michael quickly shot pods at the direction of Naruto's dodge. But the Captain had aerial jumped to the other direction. Michael took the opportunity to shoot a bomb and jumped to the opposite direction Naruto took and began using his Gatling gun. The bullets hit Naruto on the back and he saw the bomb coming, but couldn't do anything due to the bullets hitting him.

"Oh, this is going to hurt."

The bomb hit Naruto and he fell to the ground, but what nobody knew was that he was making them believe he was knocked down. As soon as Michael was next to him, he shot up and struck him with his claw. When Michael crashed on a wall; Naruto reared his nine tails back, struck his opponent with a smash and shot a Rasengan as the impact of the attack made Michael and the wall fly back.

"No way! He can rip the platforms from the floor with his tails?" Wondered a surprised Harry.

"It's over." Thought Marcia. "Once Naruto catches you, there's no escape."

Once the Rasengan's explosion subsided, Naruto charged at Michael and sent multiple claw strikes. The hunter managed to jump away and dodged a tail. He got curious when the tail didn't retract to Naruto. He followed the tail's length and saw that it was pulling a platform towards him, rapidly. He was about to turn away and dodge, but he was hit by a claw from Naruto, who charged when Michael was paying attention to the tail and platform, and was smashed into the wall pulled by the tail.

"Uh oh." Thought Harry. "I'm doomed!"

Before Harry could react, Marcia had already attacked. She was using the magnum gun and he went flying back. When he saw a tail over his head about to strike him, he instinctively jumped forward, but didn't see the magnum shot to his face coming until he was hit. Getting back up, Harry shot a bomb at Marcia, but Naruto had pushed a wall between the two of them. Harry quickly switched target, but was hit by a shoulder bash coming from the fox. Before he could fall down, he received an axe kick to the head. When his head hit the floor, he bounced off the ground and was upside down in the air. And in front of his face was the magnum. The shot literally made him spin in the air. He couldn't see anything due to the speed he was spinning, but he certainly felt being hit by a bomb that was grinding on him before exploding.

**Victory**

"I'm going to have a headache." Said Harry with a grunt of pain as he held his head.

"And the winners are Captain Naruto and Marcia!" Announced Sophie.

While the hunters had lost, the Chief knew Michael was ready. Harry would probably pass as well, barely but it's better than not at all.

"That was a great battle! Thank you Captain!" Said Michael. Naruto chuckled.

"I should be the one thanking you. You gave me a better challenge than Marv did."

The entire room, except Marcia who saw him fight Marv, was shocked at the praise. This hunter, who got his Robo a little over a week ago, was more of a match to the Captain than Marv?

"I'm…glad I gave you such an impression." Said Michael, unsure. His first defeat didn't seem so bad after all.

"Well, you two may have lost, but you still made it to the finals." Said Mira. "I think we should throw in a party."

"Great idea, sis."

"Alright, but it's gonna be weird for me. I'll technically be celebrating my first defeat, which isn't really something to write home about."

"Marcia, Captain; are you two going to join us this evening?" Asked Mira.

"Sure, that would be fun!" Answered Marcia.

"I hope that won't be adding insult to injury." Said Naruto looking at Michael, who shook his head.

"Alright! Come on, Harry." Said Mira.

"What? I'm helping?"

"OF COURSE!" Yelled Mira, leaving the room with Harry running after her.

"We should go back home and rest up before this evening." Suggested Marcia.

"Good idea. You should do the same, Michael; unless you want to drop on the floor during the party." Advised Naruto. Ever since he started using his inhuman stamina to workout, he knew that mental exhaustion was harder to shrug off than physical exhaustion.

"Yeah, you're right. I have to warn my landlady anyway." Michael said, leaving the room as well.

**The evening, Mira and Harry's home**

"Hey, you two. Come in." Said Mira, letting Naruto and Marcia through the door.

"*whistle* Nice place." Said Naruto, looking around the main room. "Michael hasn't arrived yet?"

"Nope. I have met his landlady before and she's probably perstering him about the party, wondering if he's going on a date." Said Harry, holding back a chuckle.

"Geez, Harry, you only met her once and you pretty much described her like you knew her for years." Sighed Michael, leaning on the still opened door.

"Well, you certainly didn't take long." Said Harry.

"I just said I had an important meeting with the Captain and she stopped asking questions." Shrugged Michael.

"Come on. The food's ready." Said Mira.

The five of them kept eating for a few minutes before Harry asked:

"So, partner, why'd you decide to become a Commander?"

"I should start from the beginning so that it makes sense. For years now, I've been living in an apartment, thanks to the money my dad sent to the landlady. A few days before my interview at Steel Hearts, I received a letter saying that my dad died during his job. Inside the letter was a message of condolences and a will from my dad, asking me to become a Commander." Explained Michael before catching his breath.

Harry winced. "Ouch, sorry I asked."

"You didn't know. That was one of the things I never told anyone when it came to my father. The only one who knew was my landlady, who received the letter and gave it to me."

"I'm still sorry."

"AH! What a team!" Said Mira.

"Indeed." Marcia agreed.

"Team?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, you two look out for each other, like a true team. One of these days, you might be almost as good as Captain Naruto and Marcia." Said Mira.

"Well…thanks." Said an embarrassed Harry, scratching the back of his head.

"Michael, look after Harry for me." Said Mira immediately after.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Asked Harry. Everyone laughed at the affectionate jab.

"Say, Michael, that's an interesting watch you have there." Said Mira.

Michael shot Mira a surprised look before showing his watch to everyone. "Barely anyone paid attention to my watch, I'm surprised you noticed it."

"If I remember right, there was that one girl, back during the training gym tournament, who asked for your watch." Said Naruto.

"Oh yeah! That was weird. I didn't even know her and she blatantly asked for my watch."

"Well, sis has a collection of watches and yours isn't the normal looking type." Said Harry.

"It was actually the last gift I got from my father before he left for his job." Said a saddened Michael.

"I'm sorry…" Said Mira.

"We should go on a happier note, like the consolation price." Said Marcia.

"Consolation price? I thought the tournament was just for sports." Said Harry, confused.

"It was. But we would allow whoever won the finals, or just reached the finals if they fought a police team and lost, to train with us in the station's training hall for a day." Said Naruto.

"No way, really?" Asked both hunters at the same time.

"Yup. Oops, look at the time." Said Mira.

Everyone looked at the clock to see that the conversation took a LOT more time than they thought.

"I think I should head home before I get "Lab night guard duty 2.0."" Said Michael, preparing to leave.

"We should head back home too." Said Naruto, getting up along with Marcia.

"Thank you for the party." Said Marcia.

"No problem. I wasn't the only one to have fun." Said Mira.

**Naruto and Marcia's home**

"Well, they'll go through the test tomorrow." Said Marcia.

"Are you worried?" Asked Naruto.

"Nope. Michael will easily pass. I'm indifferent with Harry. Girls don't worry for perverts."

"Don't I know it." Chuckled Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Asked Marcia.

"I never told you about my perverted teacher, back in the other world?"

Marcia only shook her head.

"I first met him at the village's hot springs, when I was training to walk on water. He was peeking through a hole outside of the women's side. I made a clone, had it sneak next to him and yell "PERVERT" and _all_ the women in the hot spring went outside and beat him up while I was on the men's side, still training after my clone dispelled."

Marcia was giggling at the story. "How good a teacher was he?"

"Mediocre, at best. Don't get me wrong, unlike my first "outside of the academy" teacher, he actually taught me things, but it went like this: "Here's the technique, figure out how to do it yourself while I go peek inside the hot springs."

"These people, who don't deserve you, are gone now. Here, you have people who want to be with you, myself included." She said as she hugged him.

Naruto kissed the top of her head. "There were people who deserved to be with me, back there."

"While I am sure they are saddened by your disappearance, they will always care about you. C'mon, let's go to bed." Said Marcia, dragging him to the bedroom like when she was 10.

**The following day**

"Yes, that's right. …thank you for your understanding." Said the Chief before hanging up.

Naruto entered the office.

"Everyone's in the training room for the hunters' test, Chief." He said.

"Perfect. I just finished a call with Ernest. Michael and Harry will be here any minute now."

Naruto and the Chief went to the training and waited for the hunters to arrive.

"We didn't make you wait too long, did we?" Asked Michael as he and Harry entered the room.

"Not at all." The Chief said.

"Hey, Chief. Can we skip the long speech?"

"HARRY! Show the Chief some respect!" Yelled Mira.

The Chief laughed. "It's alright, Mira. I only do those speeches in public. Naruto, if you would."

Naruto stepped forward.

"Because of your accomplishments in the tournament, the Chief wants to see how well you two will fare against a few of our forces. You will fight against some people here individually. Who wants to go first?"

"Alright, I'm game." Harry stepped forward.

Harry fought a policeman who fought in the single branch, another who fought in the tag branch, as well as Roy and Mira after him. About half an hour later, he defeated Mira.

"Huff…I did it…Huff…I defeated my…sister." Panted Harry.

"Harry, when did you become so good?" Asked Mira, legitimately surprised.

"It's your turn, Michael." Said the Chief.

Michael fought both policemen, individually, but before he could fight Roy…

"Actually, Chief, I would like to face Michael, as well." Requested Linda, who was here because she was class S as well. All active class S members had to be present to let someone else join.

"May I ask why?" Asked the Chief.

"I have seen Michael's first battle and I would like to see his progress first-hand." She explained.

"Very well. Michael, if you don't mind."

Michael didn't mind at all. (Harry did but kept his mouth shut.) When Michael defeated Linda:

"That Hornet gun of yours is devilish." Said Michael. Marcia laughed.

"I fought her in the single branch and I thought the exact same thing."

"Roy, it's your turn." Said the Chief.

Michael fought and defeated Roy, then fought Mira. But after he defeated her…

"Michael, if you don't mind I would like to face you as well." Said the Chief. "As I watched your battles, I saw what Linda meant."

"The Chief himself will fight? This is legendary to the police squad." Said Roy, surprised.

"That's not true. I'm just an old man who's retired." Laughed the Chief.

Michael and the Chief had an impressive battle. The more Michael fought, the more everyone saw that Michael was indeed a prodigy.

"That was a good match. Thank you for the opportunity." Said the Chief.

"Chief, I think it's time." Hinted Naruto.

"Indeed. The real reason you two were requested here was for a test." Said the Chief.

"A test? Thanks, but I don't want to study." Complained Harry.

"Who said anything about studying?" Asked Naruto. "Class S is entirely skill-based."

"Hum, there's no class beyond A." Said Michael, confused.

"Officially, yes. But class S is secret; we only let those who are good enough join." Said Marcia.

"Everyone here is class S." Said Mira. The two policemen returned to their original duties after Michael defeated them and left the training room beforehand.

"Even Linda? But she's a scientist, not a Commander." Said Harry.

"True, but we had to keep someone from the lab in the know about the situation. Since she is the head of the lab, she was the logical choice." Explained Naruto.

"If you two will follow us, we will take you to the test room." Said the Chief.

The test went somewhat well, Michael passed but…

"GIMME A BREAK!" Yelled Harry. "That thing was super strong and broke my Robo, if only after I won."

"We can have it repaired." Roy shot back lazily.

"What was that Robo, anyway?" Asked Michael.

"That was Rahu, a Robo that nearly destroyed the world." Began Naruto.

After a few minutes explaining Rahu:

"But where did Rahu come from?" Asked Michael.

"We don't know about that, but the Z Syndicate might know. After all, they have been hunting for Rahu themselves." Answered the Chief.

"Chief, I think they need to rest up. All of this is a lot for a single day." suggested Mira.

The Chief agreed. "You're right. You two, go home and rest. You probably have a lot on your mind."

Michael and Harry only nodded and left.

The Chief turned towards Naruto and Marcia.

"You two can call it a day as well."

Both of them saluted and left.

"What do you think will go through their mind when they'll learn about_ that_?" Marcia asked.

"They won't know what to think. They learned the same thing as us about that, so odds are they will feel betrayed that what they learned wasn't the truth." He answered as his mind went through the memory of that day.

**Flashback: the day after Naruto and Marcia passed the class S test.**

"Chief, what are we doing in the restroom?" Asked Naruto as he looked around. The restroom was way more spacious than it should be. There had to be something special, especially since all the class S members were in the room as well.

"This room has a second purpose." Said the Chief. "See the picture?"

Naruto and Marcia looked at the picture the Chief was pointing. It was a hand, an orange hand. But Naruto, with his enhanced sight, noticed something more.

"A handprint analyzer." Said Naruto.

"Exactly. Every class S has their handprints registered in it. Go ahead and see for yourselves."

Naruto stepped forward and placed his hand on the picture. The room trembled.

"What the!" Exclaimed Marcia, trying to keep her balance. She and Naruto felt the room go down, almost as if they were in...

"An elevator!" Realized Naruto.

Eventually the room stopped and the Chief walked out, Roy and Mira behind him. Naruto and Marcia looked at each other, confused, before following them. They stopped in surprise. They were in a train station!

"All aboard!" Said Mira.

Everyone took a seat in the train before it went on its way. When it reached its destination, everyone got out and followed the Chief. The following room blew Naruto and Marcia's minds.

"Are we in space?" Asked Marcia.

"This is beyond weird." Claimed Naruto.

They followed the Chief until the end of the room. A wall stood in their way.

"Do you know what is behind me?" Asked the Chief.

"The wall that is said to be the end." Said Marcia.

"There's something behind it, right? That's why you brought us here." Said Naruto.

The Chief pressed a button on the wall and it opened.

"Yes. There is the part of the world that Rahu destroyed." Said Chief.

Both of the new class S members looked around the ruined world.

"How has one being done so much?" Wondered Marcia.

"Not an ounce of nature, hell the sun doesn't even shine. This is the aftermath of a war." Naruto declared.

"A war between Rahu and mankind. We have to stop it before a second one happens." Said Chief.

**Flashback end**

**Last chapter coming next!**

**I surprised myself with the teamwork I made Naruto and Marcia do against Harry. I wrote that on the fly!**

**Sorry to say this, but I am skipping a few battles in the next chapter because i was starting to run out of ideas to make them different.**


	7. Chapter 7: The last assault

**BlackWingGundam: First off, you are a lucky bastard to still have such an amazing game. Secondly, You...Are...A GENIOUS! I hope you'll enjoy what I did with your idea.**

**Kamen Rider Arashi: I have played through CR:Arena twice. (Well... I say played through but I haven't done the post-game.) Thanks for the new fic idea. I'll be sure to keep it in mind. But I already am preparing three fics, so that'll take a while.**

**Chapter 7: The last assault**

Naruto and Marcia had just finished eating breakfast when they received a call. Naruto answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Naruto! You and Marcia have to head to Daimon ASAP!"_

"Calm down, Chief. What's the rush?"

_"Dendai called. A Robo of Rahu's description is in Daimon!"_

"Say no more. We're on our way." Naruto hung up. "MARCIA! Get in your uniform, Rahu's at Daimon!"

"WHAT!?"

Both of them got dressed and started heading for Daimon. A few more minutes later, they had arrived.

"Is that Evil? Is he fighting Rahu?" Wondered Marcia as she entered the restaurant.

Sure enough, the pink-haired bounty hunter was fighting the dangerous Rahu and, surprisingly, defeated it. After its defeat, Rahu fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Well done, Evil. Now we can take it to the station." Said Marcia.

"Not a chance." Said Evil, turning to the couple. "I'm taking Rahu with me to seal a deal. I…hehe…I'll…JOIN THE Z SYNDICATE!"

"What!?" Marcia yelled.

"Oh no you don't." Said Naruto as he restrained Evil.

"You can't keep me like this. Lady Eliza will free me and allow me to be by her side."

"Eliza…" Naruto and Marcia thought at the same time. The Z leading woman they met during their night duty at the lab.

"I guess that's where I come in." Spoke a feminine voice. They turned to the direction of the voice and came face to face with Eliza.

"Milady, I have defeated Rahu for you!" Said Evil.

"So I see…Thank you." Spoke the red-haired woman

"It was the least I could do for you…I just hope you will keep your end of the deal."

"…Deal? What are you talking about?"

"B-but you promised!"

Naruto observed the woman, noticing subtle differences from the last encounter.

"While I can't expect her to wear the same dress as last time; her stance is different, like I'm watching her reflection." "You're not Eliza, are you?" He asked, causing Evil and Marcia to look at him with confused looks.

"My goodness… someone outside of Z who can tell the differences between me and my twin? I am Isabella, a _pleasure_ to meet you, White Maelstrom." She introduced herself with a smile.

Marcia narrowed her eyes at the emphasis.

"Now, I'll be taking Rahu with me." Said Isabella.

"I don't think so." Spoke a familiar voice. They turned to see Oboro and Sergei.

"I can't take care of both of them by myself." "Very well. But know this; I will get Rahu for myself and my beloved sister soon." She said, laughing as she left.

Oboro grabbed Rahu and placed it on his shoulder.

"I would love to get payback for last time, Maelstrom, but I've got priorities." He said as he used a flashbang to cover their escape.

"I am seriously getting sick of these things." Growled Marcia.

"They may have taken Rahu, but we're not leaving empty-handed." Naruto said as he placed a whimpering and sobbing Evil over his shoulder.

**Minutes later, the police station**

"Do we know where the Z base is?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, I had sent Roy to investigate and he confirmed that it is in the outside world." Said the Chief.

"It makes sense, but how can they get in and out? I thought the police station was the only way." Wondered Michael. Earlier in the day, the Chief showed him and Harry the Outside World and they couldn't believe that what they had learned in school was a lie.

"Unfortunately, there's a second one somewhere. But once we've stopped Z, nobody else will know where it is." Said Mira.

"Everyone, follow Roy's directions towards Z's base." Ordered the Chief.

Everyone saluted and followed Roy down to the Outside World.

"Alright Roy, lead the way." Said Naruto.

"Yes, Captain." Saluted Roy.

Roy showed the rest of the group a cave going down by a ladder.

"Alright, it's this way." Said Roy, going down the ladder.

"Wow! How much of the underground did they use for their base?" Wondered Harry when he reached the bottom.

The entrance hallway split into two roads.

"Everyone, take the right path. We'll need to defeat the Z members ASAP to reach Rahu. I'll take the left path. I'll have my clones for the crowd control." Ordered Naruto.

Marcia looked saddened. She knew it was the best plan to reach Rahu fast, but she hated being away from her boyfriend. She followed the others, but not before kissing Naruto behind their back.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. Look after the others for me, will ya?" Reassured Naruto.

Marcia nodded with determination. Naruto gave her one last kiss before letting her go and both went on their separate ways.

When Naruto entered the room, he found three members discussing.

"I don't think it's safe to remain with Oboro, he's crazy and that Sergei guy gives me the creeps." Said one of the grunts.

"I agree, but going with Eliza is a no-go. The men on her branch of the Syndicate are looked down upon." Said another one.

"What should we do, then?" Asked the last one.

Before anyone could answer, they each felt someone handcuff them before they could do anything. They heard footsteps and turned toward the direction of the sound.

"I guess surrender was the only option left." Said Naruto before his clones knocked the Z members out.

As entered the next room, he almost bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're…what's the police Captain doing here?" Asked the spiky haired man.

"You must be Shiner, the one who kept winning in bogey's tournaments." Said Naruto.

"You're not catching me!" Shiner claimed as he prepared to dive.

"Heh, bring it." Naruto said, taking his stance as well.

**Robo Battle**

"Ok. Maybe fighting him wasn't the best idea I've had." Shiner thought, dodging Naruto's relentless tails. He first hid behind platforms, but quickly shot the idea when the tails destroyed them. He then tried to use his aerial jump to dodge, but his Robo's long aerial jump actually made him an easier target for the tails.

Naruto struck Shiner with his claw, caught him with one of his tails, pulled Shiner back to him, struck him again and repeated the combo before shooting a bomb instead of catching him a tail.

**Victory** (Pathetic fight, I know. But really, compared to Marv and Oboro, how weak is Shiner?)

Shiner fell to the ground, unconscious. Naruto handcuffed him before continuing onward.

He entered a training room. Three grunts were speaking tactics. He used his clones to restrain them. A fourth one got out of the shower room on the side of the room.

"W-w-w-what's going on here?" He said, confused and startled.

Naruto quickly knocked him to the ground and handcuffed him.

"Sorry, but I've got more important things that needs to be done." Said Naruto.

The following room had two scientists. They tried to team up against him, but Naruto used the smoke from creating shadow clones to restrain them.

In the next room, he was "ambushed" by two grunts.

"You better give up right now, buddy. You're outnumbered." Said one of them, looking smug.

"Is that a fact?" Mocked Naruto, pointing behind them.

They turned around to see five persons that were not wearing the Z uniform… and three of them were wearing the police uniform.

Both grunts quickly got down on their knees with their hands behind their head. Roy and Mira quickly handcuffed them.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure the trip to the police station will be short." Said Naruto, knocking them unconscious.

Just when the group was about to go onward, two more grunts stood on their way, but also got on their knees, seeing the difference in numbers.

"These guys actually know when to give up. Color me surprised" Said Roy, restraining one of them. Marcia had the other one.

"No kidding. Come on, we have to move." Said Naruto.

They were about to enter the next room. But…

"HOLD IT!"

They turned to see three grunts running towards them.

"I'll hold them off." Said Roy, stepping forward.

"Not alone, you're not." Said Mira, standing next to Roy.

"You almost got injured, sis. I have to stay at your side." Declared Harry.

"Alright. You two, with me. We have to hurry." Ordered Naruto, going in the next room with Marcia and Michael.

In the room stood Oboro and Sergei. Rahu was in some sort of tube and looked different. (Rahu II)

"Stop right there, you two!" Demanded Naruto.

Both of them turned around.

"You made all the way over here. I'm impressed." Said Oboro.

"What are you doing to Rahu?" Asked Marcia.

"We're remodeling it." Answered Oboro.

"Remodeling?" Wondered Michael.

"Yes, so that it becomes possible to dive within Rahu."

"You're a fool." Said Naruto.

"What was that?" Growled Oboro.

"I said, you're a fool. Rahu is a sentient being. It has a mind of its own. You can't control something like that."

"I believe you've said enough. Sergei, I know your sister is among them, but she's in the way." Said Oboro.

"Sister? Marcia is this guy's sister?" Thought Michael, looking between Sergei and Marcia.

"…I understand." Said Sergei.

"No you don't." Interrupted Naruto, surprising both Z leaders. "I know you care about your sister more than anything. Stand aside and let us deal with Oboro."

To Oboro's shock, Sergei did just that.

"Traitor!" Growled Oboro.

"Traitor? I'm still loyal to our late leader's ways. You're the traitor here." Sergei claimed.

"If you stand in my way as well, then I have no choice."

Oboro turned a computer, did a few adjustments and performed the Dive. Rahu was teleported out of the tube and stood in front of Naruto, Marcia and Michael.

"Fool! The remodeling isn't complete!" Sergei yelled.

"We have to deal with it before it gets out of the Dive." Naruto whispered. Marcia and Michael agreed. Before Sergei could warn them, all three of them did the dive.

**Robo Battle**

Rahu proved to have grown smarter since the last encounter. The emotions coming from Kurama no longer made it blind to his other opponents. It was still weaker than Naruto, Marcia and Michael expected. They shrugged it off, thinking that the sentient Robo was inwardly fighting Oboro for control.

Rahu dodged a charge from Michael and aerial jumped away from the reach of Marcia's stun gun, but couldn't dodge Naruto's claw because it could only do one aerial jump before landing. Marcia, with her stun gun, and Naruto, with his claw, struck Rahu multiple times until it rebooted and jumped away. Marcia shot a bomb, but Rahu aerial jumped to dodge. Before Rahu could land, it was shot by Michael's sniper rifle. Naruto took the opportunity to catch Rahu with his tails and smashed it on a wall before shooting a **Rasengan**, with Marcia and Michael shooting their own bombs.

**Victory**

The three Class S got out of the Dive and Oboro fell on the ground.

"Why…Why did Rahu reject me?" Oboro wondered.

"As Naruto said, Rahu is a sentient being. It will do its best to reject any kind of control anyone tries to have over it." Sergei said.

Before Oboro could say anything, he fell unconscious. Rahu, now fully in control of its body, flew away to recover from its defeat.

Mira, Roy and Harry entered the room just after that.

"Sergei…"

Said man turned to Roy and said:

"Roy. Long time no see."

"Sergei…" Mira said.

"How are you, Captain Mira?" He asked.

"I'm not the Captain anymore, Sergei. Captain Naruto has rightfully taken my place." She said.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on here?" Harry asked hysterically.

"You have a lot to explain, Sergei." Naruto said.

"I know I do. Follow me; we should go get confortable."

Everyone followed Sergei to a room at the back of the remodeling room. Sergei, after years of keeping everything a secret, revealed everything about the new Z Syndicate's goal. He then made everyone listen to a message. A man spoke in the message, he especially spoke to Michael.

"What's the deal? Do you have any idea why he's talking about you, specifically?" Harry asked, turning to his partner.

"I think I do. That's a voice I could never forget. The man in the message is my dad." He announced.

Everyone was shell-shocked, but no one noticed that Naruto was not surprised.

"Exactly. He was Z's leader before he passed away. His goal was to gather people to stop Rahu. The message isn't over." Sergei said, restarting the message.

_"Michael, I haven't been completely honest with you. The watch I gave you is actually the only device that will make it possible to defeat Rahu, provided it is defeated shortly after the watch's usage, a memory-erasure device. There is a special chip needed to activate that function, I have entrusted it to Sergei."_

The message stopped.

"My father really trusted you." Michael said.

"Yes. He was a man beyond most. After I was shown the Outside World, I went back on my own and met him then. He told me that there was an inconsistency within the world's "peace" and to come see him when I find it." Sergei said.

"Marcia." That was the only word Naruto said. Everyone looked at him confused, except Sergei.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked back. "Her Half-Dive, the fact that she was the only one in the whole city to be picked on by the other kids; it's all there and that's why the scientists had that interest in her."

Sergei nodded.

Michael gave Sergei the watch to place the chip.

"Now that the memory-erasure device is activated, we can go after Rahu and bring it down." Sergei claimed.

"But how are we going to find it?" Marcia asked.

"Oboro and I placed a tracking device on Rahu before the remodeling, in case it escaped. It should be somewhere northeast of here. Let's go." He sad, leaving the room with everyone behind him.

No one, except Naruto, noticed the shadow clone enter the Z leader's room as they went back to the remodeling room.

The clone looked around the room before saying aloud:

"Has he met your expectations?"

A hologram appeared before the clone, a grey-haired man wearing a lab coat.

_"He has surpassed them. I knew my son had what it takes to be a Commander."_ The hologram said.

The Z leader, Michael's father and a man of true intellect. The message was actually the hologram itself speaking. The man managed to add his brain to the room's master computer to help his son when the time came. The clone, sharing the original's memories, remembered very well when Naruto met the man himself.

**Flashback**

It was during one of Naruto's patrols around the school before Marcia graduated.

"You can show yourself whenever you want." He said, looking over his shoulder. A man had been tailing him for a while now and he wondered why.

"Very perspective. I am impressed." The man said.

"What is your business with me?" Naruto asked.

"I am simply surprised with your friendship with that little girl." The man answered.

"What is it to you?"

"Haven't you noticed how the world is on a set pattern? How everything is perfectly balanced? Except for one detail…"

"And that detail is the reason the people act the way they do with Marcia?" Naruto was weary of the man. But, since he absorbed Kyuubi, he had always been able to tell when someone was lying or telling the truth, so he listened.

"Indeed. It is a long story, but I'll make it as brief as possible. The world was once almost destroyed. When the threat was defeated, the government created a device to erase the memories of everyone and let a handful know about the situation to prevent such mistakes from happening again. However, it had a side effect on little Marcia. It gave her a talent that no one else can use. Because she can't control the talent yet, it has given her an aura that destabilizes the pattern and makes her a target for the world."

"Like the aura coming from her is a virus and the people's reaction is the anti-virus." Naruto concluded.

"Exactly. It should wear off when she uses it. Protect the girl as best you can, for she doesn't deserve such treatment by being different."

"I know that more than anyone." Naruto said, before walking away.

"May I ask you one last question?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Go ahead."

"There is something different about you. Like another inconsistency in the pattern. Why is that?"

"Do you believe in dimension travelling?" Naruto asked suddenly.

The man was surprised at the question, but still answered."I do believe that, with the right means, it could be possible. After all, there are no guarantees that the fantasy stories are just stories and not real life in another dimension. For all we know, our real life could be a game in another dimension."

"Indeed. I have travelled through dimensions, accidently. I once held back a powerful force of nature able to destroy mountains like they were made of dust. However, someone broke the "lock" and resulted in me absorbing its powers. The surge caused a rip in the time-space continuum and transported me into this world."

"Fascinating. Perhaps you could help with the problem should it come back. I have entrusted my son, Michael, with the means to forever end the problem if it does come back. I hope you can help him when you do meet him. You won't miss him, he has my hair." The man ran a hand through his grey hair.

"I'll keep that in mind, for your honesty. Now, if there is nothing else, I have to go back on patrol."

"Nothing else, thank you for your time." The man said with a bow before walking away.

**Flashback end.**

_"By the way, how did you know that there was more to the master computer than just the message for my son?"_

"Because I can sense people's life force, a trait I gained from absorbing the force of nature. Your brain is being powered by the computer's core and is, therefore, letting out some life force."

_"You never cease to surprise me." _Z leader said.

"I've always been like that."

_"I will always be grateful for everything you've done for my son. Sergei reported that the Captain of the police helped Michael pay for the license test and, from what I heard through Sergei's speech, you are the Captain. Thank you." _And with that, the hologram disappeared and the clone dispelled.

**Back with the original Naruto.**

Naruto just received his clone's memories, but didn't give any sign of it.

Sergei had been leading the group northeast of where the Z base's entrance was. They arrived in front of a weird…settlement…thing.

"What is this place?" The question came from Marcia.

"This is called an amusement park." Sergei answered.

The group was about to enter but…

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone turned around to see 6 Z members wearing the black uniform. Sergei stepped forward.

"You're Oboro's men. What are you doing here?"

"Sergei! What are you doing with the police, traitor?" One of the members asked.

"I am no traitor. The traitors here are the ones who, like Oboro, went against our late leader's goal after he passed away."

"We won't listen to the words of our enemies. Prepare yourselves."

"We don't have time for this." Naruto declared before making 6 clones, surprising Sergei and the Z members. "My clones will handle them and any who arrives later. We have to reach Rahu ASAP." His fellow class S agreed as they followed him inside the park while the clones took care of the Z with brute force.

"Hold on!" Harry said suddenly.

"What is it?" Sergei asked.

"I gotta go to the bathroom real bad." He answered putting his hands between his legs.

"Couldn't you have gone before coming to the Outside world?" Marcia asked, disappointed in the guy's lack of foresight.

"It's not like I had the time, but I can't hold it anymore. Is that a restroom over there?" He asked, looking at what seemed like public restrooms, but it was hard to tell because it was in ruins.

"Yes, it is a restroom." Sergei answered.

"I'll go with you. For all we know, there could be Z members in there." Naruto said, following Harry.

Sure enough, there were 4 Z members of Eliza's branch in the restroom. Naruto knocked them out before they could challenge him and Harry in Robo battles.

"That didn't take long." Marcia said as Naruto and Harry left the restroom. "Either there were no members or Naruto knocked them out."

"The latter." They both answered.

They were about to continue but, a few steps later, 4 more members stood in their way.

"Stop right there! We are the Fabulous Fighting Four!" The four of them announced at the same time.

An eerie silence came right after.

"H-hey. They outnumber us." One of them stuttered.

As if they read each other's mind through telepathy; all four of them ran, knowing they couldn't win against such odds.

"That was…interesting." Naruto commented.

Nobody else said anything and continued on their way. They stopped in front of a building with a clown's face as the entrance.

"And that is…?" Marcia wondered.

"A fun house." Sergei answered.

"Fun house? I don't see anything fun about it." Harry said.

They entered and found a maze.

"Everyone stay close." Sergei advised.

Everyone followed Sergei as he guided everyone through the maze.

When they reached the end of the maze, Eliza, if Naruto guessed from her stance, appeared with 6 of her subordinates.

"Eliza…" Sergei said.

"Sergei…You're a naughty boy to join the police." She said.

"Hey wait. Where did they come from?" Harry asked.

"A teleportation tile." Sergei answered.

"Teleportation tile?" Harry asked.

"Technology we lost because of the memory-erasure device." Sergei informed.

"Captain, I think you, Marcia, Michael and Harry should go ahead. Sergei, Roy and I will handle them." Mira said.

Before Naruto could say anything, Sergei faced Eliza while Roy and Mira faced 3 Z members each.

"Let's go. They're buying us time we can't afford to waste." Naruto said, going through the teleportation tile. Marcia and the hunters went after him.

In the next room, Isabella appeared from the next tile.

"ELIZA!?" Harry yelled.

"That's not Eliza. That's her twin, Isabella." Naruto said.

"How nice of you to recognize me, Maelstrom." The woman smiled.

Before the conversation could continue, Eliza appeared from the tile the class S used and stood next to Isabella.

Marcia and Harry were angry. Their respective siblings could be dead. Before they could run up to Eliza, Naruto stopped them.

"They're still alive. You two go with Michael to fight Rahu, I'll handle the twins."

They calmed down, hearing the good news, before they followed Michael.

"Do you really think they can defeat Rahu?" The twins asked at the same time.

"They have the memory-erasure device. They stand a chance." He claimed.

"How did they get their hands on it? I've been looking all over the lab for it!" Eliza demanded.

"Z leader. He entrusted the device to his son, in the form of a watch."

Knowing they couldn't reach the other 3 so long as the White Maelstrom stood in their way, the twins faced him and performed their Dive.

**Robo Battle**

What didn't surprise Naruto with the twins? Their Robos were the same with a few differences. The shade of their robos and their right gun. They even had the same Holosseum.

Naruto ran between the twins, caught both of them with his tails and smashed them on each other before shooting them with a **Rasengan.**

After rebooting, the women split up and ran around Naruto before shooting their guns. Naruto jumped an aerial jumped behind one of them, kicked her and shot her with another **Rasengan**. He then trapped the other one's ankles with his tails and attacked her with his claw. Once the bomb subsided; Eliza ran up to Naruto to save her sister, but was struck once by a claw. Naruto struck Eliza when she ran up to him, used the time that she recoiled to strike Isabella once, then struck Eliza once again and continued this until they were both knocked down. He then shot a **Rasengan** to a wall and threw the twins to the bomb, damaging them through the grinding of the sphere and the explosion.

**Victory**

The twins fell on their respective side.

"What marvelous power." Isabella said.

"The only one to manhandle us like this was our late leader. You two are on a league of your own." Eliza continued.

Then, they both fell unconscious.

Naruto was about to continue on his way, but Marcia and the boys appeared from the tile, looking quite stressed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Right after I used the memory-erasure device on Rahu, it fled by flying through the ceiling." Michael answered.

"Damn it. Let's go check up on the others first." Naruto said, going through the other tile.

Sergei, Mira and Roy were just getting up.

"How'd you guys lose?" Naruto wondered. Even if Sergei lost to Eliza, Mira and Roy should have been able to defeat her together.

"When Roy and I won our battles, we saw that Sergei lost his. We were about to fight her, but she struck us with her fan. That thing's dangerous when you can't get a rest." Mira reported. (If you have played through the game too, you'll know that Isabella struck Marcia once with her fan, making Marcia unable to fight. Who says Eliza can't do the same? Mira and Roy had just finished a 3-on-1 battle each, so the unconsciousness _could_ be possible.)

"We have to get outside, quick. Rahu got away right after I used the device." Michael urged.

"That's not good." Sergei said.

"Why's that?" Marcia asked.

"Even if you've erased Rahu's memory, it still evolves. Knowing how the evolution works makes it quicken the pace. The longer we leave it be, the more it will relearn." Sergei explained.

Everyone then ran out of the fun house.

Rahu was standing outside of the amusement park, looking more massive than before. (Rahu III)

When the group left the park, Rahu pointed its gun to Naruto.

Naruto stepped forward and started gathering chakra.

"What's he doing?" Harry wondered.

"He's going all-out." Marcia calmly said.

"All-out? You mean he's been holding back this whole time?" Michael asked.

"This is something Naruto told all the class S members except you two and Sergei. Naruto has enormous power within him and using it in his battles would kill his opponents."

"Why didn't he use it in his previous battles with Rahu?" Sergei asked.

"He will only use it when he has no other choice. So far, he always had one."

Everyone then felt a murderous aura coming from Naruto. Red energy was swirling around him.

With a final roar from Naruto, the red energy engulfed him completely.

When the youki dissipated; Naruto was standing there, looking like his Robo, with something different. He didn't have his claws or **Rasengan** gun; he had normal hands and was wearing metallic gloves.

**"Shadow clones!"** He said, making 5 clones. 4 clones ran up to Rahu faster than it could react and kicked it up in the air. The other clone and the original were above Rahu and attacked it with two **Rasengans**. To everyone's surprise, Rahu rebooted not even a second after it was knocked down, showing that its new body was indeed the result of evolution and wasn't just for show.

Rahu, now aware of its opponent's speed, cancelled any expectations in its programs, allowing it to fight without underestimating its foe. It jumped and aerial jumped to get closer to Naruto before firing its gun. Naruto dodged; but the shot split into multiple shots when it reached the edge of its firing range, hitting the fox dead on. Rahu took the opportunity to use its charge and sent Naruto flying through a mountain.

"I can't keep up with the fight." Harry said, doing his best to follow the battle.

"Of course you can't." Mira said. "Haven't you noticed that whenever you finish a battle, everything around you seems…slow for a few seconds? They're fighting at Robo speed instead of human speed, even though they're human sized."

Naruto used his tails to destroy the rocks that were burying him. He had just enough time to notice Rahu charging up to him, head first, before catching it, one hand on a shoulder and the other one on the head. The sheer energy from the impact created a big crater around him and his opponent.

(Have you seen the intro of Budokai 3? Imagine the crater made by Frieza and Goku.)

With his tails, Naruto struck Rahu on the chest, sending it up in the sky, made 3 clones that had claws on both hands and sent them to give Rahu a barrage of claws. The constantly evolving Robo rebooted and attacked Naruto with a bomb. The fox dodged it, but was shot by Rahu through its aerial jump. Naruto landed on his feet before jumping and giving Rahu an elbow to the chest, followed by an axe kick straight to the ground. Rahu shot up, shoulder bashed Naruto and drop kicked him to a mountain before shooting him with a bomb. As the fight went on, the mountain they were fighting on had massive cracks all over. Naruto fell through the smoke and to the ground. Rahu landed next to him and proceeded to kicking the downed opponent multiple times before throwing him around like a rag doll. Stopping its onslaught, Rahu held Naruto by the throat. It was about to shoot him point-blank, but Naruto smirked and poofed into nothingness. Rahu looked around for any sign of its opponent

Suddenly, the mountain was breaking into millions of pieces; within it, Naruto with a small dark purple sphere of condensed chakra**. **Rahu was about to charge up to him, but its feet were stuck in place. It looked down to find 2 clones, hiding within the many cracks, holding its feet. It pointed its gun to them, but 2 more clones firmly held its arms in angles that would prevent the clones from being hit by the bomb's explosion radius and the gun's splitting bullets. Whenever it would use its pods, the clones holding its arms would catch them with their tails and throw them far enough to explode before being too close.

"**Bijuudama!"** The original Naruto yelled before launching the jutsu on Rahu and his clones. He knew he'd get the clones memories of the attack, but it was worth it. Naruto's clones held Rahu as tightly as they could throughout Rahu's destruction by the **Bijuudama.**

With Rahu completely destroyed, the clones dissipated.

Naruto fell on his knees due to the phantom pain from the clone's memories. It was painful as hell, but he won.

He went back to the others and returned to his normal form.

"I can barely stand." He chuckled.

Marcia hugged him while helping him stay up. Harry and Michael ran up to him and patted him on the back, making Naruto wince.

"Ease off, you two. It hurts like hell."

"When did you use a clone to replace yourself?" Marcia asked.

"After Rahu's bomb, I made a clone to fall through the smoke while I hid in some cracks to recuperate. But, through the cracks, there was a cave big enough for a three story building. So I made that attack with almost all I had. The memories from clones is painful, but worth it.

"I would imagine. You had four clones to take the hit, which means you had it 4 times worse than Rahu did. It's a wonder you're moving, let alone conscious." Said Marcia.

Everyone laughed in relief. The laughter ended when Naruto fell unconscious.

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto groaned as he got up. He looked around to find out he was surrounded by darkness.

_"Now, we can finally speak."_ Said a voice behind Naruto. He turned around and came face to face with Rahu.

"Care to explain how you're in my mindscape?" He asked.

_"Simple. When you caught my head when I dashed towards you, I was able to make a small connection."_

"You certainly seem more…calm than every other time we crossed paths." Naruto said.

_"If you accept to see my memories, everything will be clear." _Rahu said, holding out its hand.

Naruto decided to give the sentient being a fair shake and grabbed its hand. A surge of memories entered his brain.

**Flashback**

_"Who am I? What am I?"_Rahu thought.

"So you're finally awake…Rahu." Said a man wearing a white coat. Beside him stood many more individuals like him.

_"Rahu? Is that…my name?"_ Rahu asked.

"That is correct. It appears we have succeeded in giving it a mind of its own." The man said, turning to the rest of the group.

_"What do you want with me?"_ The sentient being demanded.

"We created you, Rahu." A woman in the group said. "We have made you for a single purpose…To bring an end to all viruses."

_"Viruses?"_ It asked.

"Errors within systems. They can ruin everything when it comes to electronics." (There definitely IS more to viruses than that, but I don't know what.)

_"And yet, you expect me to stop these things?"_

"You are different. We have created you with something only organic beings can have: the possibility of evolution. It won't matter what virus you receive, you will evolve and find a way to get rid of it. You will rid the world of one of its greatest threats!" Exclaimed the first man.

_"If that is my purpose, then so be it."_ Rahu said.

**Timeskip**

A scientist cackled as he went on with his work. He had done it! He had managed to transport Rahu into his own personal lab, far from where the "Anti-virus project" was originally created. He would turn this project into a mighty weapon of war and nobody would prevent him from discovering the secrets of the world!

"First off, I have to lock away its true mind and make one that will destroy everything that stands in its path." He kept cackling.

In the months he worked on "improving" Rahu, he had given it a body, made with materials to make it invisible, to bring true terror. He turned the original body into a child's toy and sent it away, not caring about where it would end up.

When it finally was time to "unleash the beast":

The man was bleeding on the floor. Where had he gone wrong? How did his weapon turn against him? He couldn't question anymore, for Rahu had stomped his head before leaving the lab, trying to find something to fill the emptiness within it. Could the rush he felt from ending this man's life be the way to fill this hole? If it destroyed more, would it be filled?

**Flashback end**

"*Sigh* Why am I not surprised? Human greed is a feeble thing." Naruto said.

_"Indeed. But you are different from the others. I knew it as soon as I felt your aura. That is why I trust you to take my power before someone else finds it. Should you refuse, my power will leave your body and wander around aimlessly."_

"Very well." As soon as he said that, Naruto and Rahu merged into one being. While the consciousness was all Naruto, he could now use Rahu's three forms.

"It's about time for me to wake up." He said.

**Outside of the mindscape**

"Now that Rahu's threat is done, the Z Syndicate will be arrested." Said Sergei.

"But what about you?" Marcia asked.

"I am a member and co-leader of Z. I shall accept whatever punishment I receive." He answered.

"You want punishment?" Everyone turned to Naruto, surprised that he was already up. "Here you go: you are to come back to your post in the police forces and that's an order." Naruto ordered, to everyone's relief. Marcia hugged him tightly.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, you hear me?" She said. Naruto nodded.

"There's more to Rahu than we thought." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

Naruto explained everything that happened within his mind: the true mind of Rahu, its original purpose, how it was reprogrammed to be a weapon and how it turned on the rogue scientist.

"Like my father said, we should tell everyone of what happened here and now as well as back then." Michael suggested.

Everyone agreed. This knowledge was important. Left alone, someone would eventually find it and use it to his/her advantage.

"There one last thing I need to ask. Michael, can I borrow the memory-erasure device? Even thought we will reveal the truth to everyone, letting the Z members keep their memories of the Syndicate is a bad idea." Naruto claimed.

"I understand. Just give it back to me when you're done." Michael pleaded.

"I promise."

Harry raised his fist as high as he could.

"I can't wait to see Ernest's face when we tell him the truth!"

**The end**

**...Or not! I can and will do a sequel, eventually. Naruto will have given Marcia a Mate Mark, allowing her to use demonic chakra and teach her how to transform into her Robo outside of Holosseum. And, with Kyuubi's memories of Kushina's life, he will learn Fuinjutsu and make a seal to go back to his world with Marcia by his side.**


End file.
